Not Everything Needs to be Sacrificed
by ceecee05
Summary: In a less family version of Merlin, Arthur is a misunderstood "playboy" who feels that he needs to sacrifice all the things he wants to be a better King. It's only when he falls in love that he realizes that some things simply can't be sacrificed.
1. The Request

There's a knock at the door but Arthur ignores it he's much too preoccupied with Lady Meredith to take the time to answer. He knows what is said of him by both the people and the nobles. He's a prince more preoccupied with bedding women than performing his duties. And although he does enjoy lying with a few women here and there the idea that he does not perform his duties is the furthest thing from the truth.

Arthur makes sure his knights are trained to protect Camelot when she needs protection from either the magical, or non-magical. He takes regular tours of Camelot to buys things in the market. He observes and learns from his father during meetings and celebrations. So, is it really his fault if he also enjoys the company of a few women ever once in a while?

The people call him spoilt and arrogant. He's a prince of course he's spoilt. Since he was able to speak he'd been making orders to servants that had no choice but to follow them. How can he not be somewhat spoilt growing up in that manner? And as for his arrogance, that also simply can't be helped. He's been told all his life that he's attractive; many times he's been praised for it. Not to mention he's more than adequate with a sword. The prospect that these things won't make him somewhat arrogant is simply ridiculous.

The nobles refer to him as childish and reckless. Being referred to as childish does not truly upset him for he knows that the things he does - and even now what he's doing - are not the sort of things a child would partake. Though, the term reckless does annoy him for he feels it makes him seem incompetent. Being called reckless means that a person lacks the ability to make good decisions, and saying such things about ones future sovereign implies that you see them as unfit to rule. If it's one thing that truly irritates Arthur it is when anyone challenges his competency and ability to be King.

Since he was a child Arthur had been groomed for his reign as King. There'd been many times when he'd wished to be outside playing with other children, but instead had been forced to continue his tutoring session with an old and battered Sir Henry. It was at this age that Arthur had realized the first rule of being a King is sacrifice. From that moment on his life has been one sacrifice after another so he can be made into a great King.

It isn't as if he hasn't known of sacrifice before that moment. His mother remained his greatest sacrifice, his life for hers. Many times he'd wonder what she was like, and in his more conceited moments what she looked like. His old nursemaid, Agnes used to always tell him that he looked so much like his mother, same hair and eyes. He'd always picture her as the princess in the tales Agnes used to recite to him as a boy.

The door shakes again and the harsh sound of knuckles on wood intensifies with the applied force made. Briefly he stares down at Lady Meredith. Her eyes are shut, and she's panting quite heavily. He can feel the beginnings of his release approaching, so he quickly withdraws from her. As reckless as he is believed to be, he's not foolish enough to begin impregnating the women he spends his time with. He knows that doing something as dangerous as that would only chain him in a quick and painful marriage. That is if the woman is of noble birth.

He does not always dally with nobility. Many times Arthur preferred the company of maids. The noblewomen view a night with Arthur as a chance to further their efforts at becoming his queen. The maids know they have no chance at being his Queen, so they are usually happy enough with simply being desired by their prince.

"Arthur your father requests your presence immediately."

Arthur finishes himself off then hops off of his bed in search of a towel. He doesn't have a difficult search, for placed neatly on his night table is a white cloth large enough to clean him up.

"But Arthur I have yet to reach the same pleasure as you. Will you not come back to bed and let me share in the experience? Surely your father can wait five minutes?"

Arthur watches her with disinterest. She's pretty, and that's about all he knows of her besides of course the members of her family and the land they own. Lady Meredith is nothing but a body to him, and the very second she opened her mouth he'd wanted to shut her up. Though, he keeps his hands firmly at his sides. He'd witnessed his father hitting women on many occasions - even did it himself in the past until one night he wondered about his mother and felt so terribly sad. He wondered what her life was like, how she and father had met, if she'd lead a happy life, but most importantly if she loved him as deeply as he continued to love her. It was with these thoughts of his mother that he remembered how he'd struck Agnes early that day for demeaning him in front of the other boys during knights training. Agnes was like a mother to him and he hadn't even hesitated to hit her, would he have done the same to his own mother's soft cheek if she'd still been alive? It was with this fear that he'd decided that he would not lay hands on another woman again.

And it was only because of his devotion to his mother that he continues to ignore Lady Meredith's incessant nagging, and instead proceeds to put on his clothes before making his way towards the door to his chambers.

"Arthur..."

"When I return, I will not find you in my chambers. Do you understand? I am a very private person Lady Meredith, contrary to the belief of others. I would appreciate utter silence from you in regards to what took place this afternoon. Though, if I do discover that you have been yapping away to the other noble harpies I will be forced to reprimand you, and believe me you will not enjoy it. I am sure you know your way out."

Arthur does not look at her face. He's used to the shocked expressions on the women's faces once they realize that he feels nothing for them. He knows they find him cold and heartless, but how can they see that they are just as vindictive as him in this sordid little game. These women never speak to him of anything besides his beauty, his status, and his strength. They don't care to discover who Arthur Pendragon is when he isn't playing the role of their prince and future sovereign, so why should he care for them?

Arthur quickly unlocks the door, and only cracks it open because he's attempting to slide between the wood without having Merlin discover Lady Meredith sprawled out on his bed. He knows he's been unsuccessful when he glimpses the discomfort on Merlin's face.

"It is just flesh Merlin. One day you might be lucky enough to see it up close, and if you are a good boy get a feel."

Arthur enjoys berating his manservant much more than he likes to admit. He isn't foolish enough to classify Merlin as a friend, but he's certainly the closest thing he has to one. The nobles only bother being chummy with Arthur in the hopes of furthering themselves socially and politically, something he isn't blind to. As odd as it is for him to accept - and he know that he will never express such sentiments aloud – over the past year Arthur really does prefer Merlin's company than that of any other nobleman. If it wasn't for their stations he believes they would have been great friends. However, making real friends is simply another sacrifice he's had to make as a Prince.

"I have seen and touched flesh before your royal pratness. Though obviously not as often as you. I was simply alarmed at the stealth you attempted in leaving your room. I thought maybe you cared about this woman enough to want to salvage her dignity, but now I know how wrong I was. She is just another one of your meaningless lays."

Arthur ponders Merlin's words for a moment, contemplating whether or not to express his feelings of loneliness and inadequacy. He wants to love a woman and feel that same love in return, but he knows that love like that is impossible for a man like him – another unavoidable sacrifice. The princesses that he's met are too haughty and snobby, and the nobles at court are too ambitious and manipulative. Arthur has accepted a marriage without love long ago, and left the decision of choosing his wife to his father. Though, as he plans to open his mouth to voice his feelings to Merlin, the words weigh heavily on his tongue.

"Merlin if I need your opinion in my personal affairs I will ask for it. Although now that you have relayed my father's message to me you must be in need of something more to do? So, you can change my bed sheets, polish my armour, and of course muck out the stables before night fall."

"Of course sire, right away sire. You heartless prat sire"

Arthur pretends as if he hadn't heard Merlin's hurried mumblings, and swiftly makes his way towards the council chambers. He doesn't like being cruel to Merlin, but he needs to maintain boundaries. He's Merlin's master, and they are not equals. Mixing royalty and servants together as equals is simply asking for trouble.

When he's mere feet from the council room chamber doors the guards stationed there promptly open them for him. He can see his father standing by one of the glass windows just staring out at Camelot, nursing a cup of ale in his right hand. He looks so desolate that Arthur fears Camelot is going to war.

"Father you asked to speak with me."

Arthur's words quickly bring his father out of his reverie because he turns to him with a small smile on his face, yet Arthur can still see the sadness in his eyes.

"Arthur come closer, I wish to show you something."

Arthur moves towards his father cautiously, fearful that his King has been driven into madness. His father does not look at him while he draws nearer to the window. It is in this time that Arthur is able to scrutinize him. His father's eyes are lined with bags from the remains of unshed sleep. He looks startlingly fragile, and his skin is so pale. Arthur quickly wonders if he should send for Gaius, then dismisses it. His father is a smart man, and would seek out Gaius's assistance if he needed it, but he will voice his concern to his father about his health.

"Is it not the most beautiful sight you have laid eyes on Arthur? If the Pendragons have one thing in this world it is our faith and love for Camelot. We must love her like a son loves his mother, a husband loves his wife, a father loves his daughter, and as a brother loves his sister."

Arthur understands all this, but he doesn't know why his father is telling him things that have already been instilled in him as a child.

"I do not believe Morgana is happy here. Every time I see her she seems more and more depressed. I know I should speak to her, but she does not talk to me like she once did, and I fear she never will again. I was hoping you might spend more time with her, the two of you used to be so close. She does not enjoy the company of the other ladies at court, and it is not right for her to live in solitude the way she does. She needs a friend."

Arthur's initial thought had been surprise when his father had revealed that his reason for summoning him had been to discuss Morgana. Though, as he continues to speak Arthur can't help but feel pity for his father. He loves Morgana like a daughter, but their relationship grows more strained each passing year, why Arthur doesn't truly know. He himself can admit that he's spoken less and less to Morgana once they grew into adulthood. He's become much more interested with training, his princely duties, and women.

"You wish for me to make an effort to reconnect with Morgana the way we once were father, but we are not the same people we were as children. I do fear that Morgana will turn me away. Nonetheless I will try to do as you ask, and spend more time with her. Father, I also think that perhaps it would be best if you were to see Gaius?"

Arthur watches his father smile and clap him on the back as some of the ale in his cup splashes onto the floor.

"Arthur do not worry, I have already spoken with Gaius, and I do not plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"I am very glad to hear that father"

Arthur makes his way to exit the council chambers, but his father gently grabs his arm.

"Perhaps you can start by offering to escort her to dinner tonight? We shall all dine together. I am quite famished."

"Right now?"

"Yes, I will see you in a few minutes. I am sure however Morgana is dressed will be quite suitable for a small dinner amongst family. There will be no need to send a servant to prepare her. Just run right along to her chambers and fetch her."

"Yes father"

Arthur bows before continuing on his way out of the council chambers, and away from his father. He had planned on bedding one of the servants tonight, but now that plan will have to be put on hold. His father's intentions are good even if they are also a little inconvenient for Arthur's sex life. Recently he hadn't had much contact with Morgana, but from what he's seen of her she does seem somewhat solemn these days. Perhaps he is the best person to get her out of her strop?

He jogs up her staircase two at a time, now thoroughly excited at the prospect of their soon-to-be childish bantering. He reaches for the door handle as he always did as a child, but thinks better of it. Morgana could be well...unprepared for visitors at the moment. So, deciding not to risk walking in and seeing something he'd rather not, Arthur knocks somewhat loudly on Morgana's door. He waits all but fifteen seconds until the door opens and Morgana's long time servant...whose name escapes him at the moment, stumbles out of the room, and closes the door behind her. She does a quick bow out of obligation and – Arthur can tell – fakes a smile. Arthur can't help but stare at her bosom as she curtsies, it would have been rude of him to look away.

"Hello...I am here to escort the Lady Morgana to dinner, is she properly dressed?"

Arthur studies the girl as she struggles to find the right words to say to him. When speaking to royalty all servants are expected to be nothing less than courteous and respectful.

"I am truly sorry sire, but the Lady Morgana is not feeling well, and has retired early for the night."

Arthur stares at the girl hard, as if he can retract her words by doing so. His father won't be pleased with this news, and he can't help but feel a little disappointed as well. Now that he was able to see just how much they'd grown apart, he's starting to miss his adopted sister.

"Perhaps you could wake her?"

Arthur can feel his own irritation seeping into his voice as the pompous princely pose he'd perfected since childhood makes its appearance. Even though she's just the messenger he feels as if this girl is partly to blame for Morgana's early night.

Arthur watches the girl's back straighten as her eyes finally leave the clean polished floor. She looks at him with a fire he's never seen in any woman's eyes, not even Morgana's. His composure breaks only for a moment, but he quickly retains his dignity and stares back at her just as fiercely.

"I could, but I will do no such thing. Perhaps it has slipped your mind but the Lady Morgana suffers from nightmares, getting to sleep for her is a hassle in itself. If you wish to deprive my mistress of the little sleep she is able to have then I am powerless to stop you, but I will not disturb her while she sleeps so peacefully for the first time in a week. My Lord"

Arthur watches this girl in utter amazement. One of his eyebrows even raises comically in a mixture of disbelief and awe. Never has a servant, not even Merlin - and that's really saying something – spoken to him so brazenly. He knows he can have her flogged, or thrown in the stocks for her insolence, but he can't help but feel admiration for her devotion to Morgana.

"Should I remind you that you are speaking to your prince, and be warned I am not as kind as your mistress?"

Arthur doesn't know what it is exactly that possesses him to do it, but he find himself softly raising his hand to her cheek. He pretends not to notice the surprise in her eyes, or the way she flinches away from his touch. This girl interests him, and never has that happened to him before. He's been captivated by the beauty of a woman, a few times by their wit, but this girl is different. She's beautiful yes, but not more extraordinary than other women he's seen. He knows little of her wit or intelligence, but he ranks it quite low because of her station as a handmaiden. This girl enthralls, angers, and tempts him all at once.

"My apologies Sire, it will not happen again."

Arthur continues to gently stroke her cheek as her gaze retreats back to the safety of the very fascinating marble floor. Arthur's vexed that she's surrendered to his authority so easily. He'd found her ferocity and strength so alluring.

"See to it that it does not. Inform the Lady Morgana that tomorrow I will be entertaining her for the entire afternoon."

Arthur is very aware that he must move his hand from her face and walk away, but he's become intoxicated by the softness of her smooth cheek. He wants her in his bed this very instant, but knows she will not come willingly, and he doesn't force women in that regard.

Arthur drops his hand from her cheek slowly, and he watches in satisfaction as her eyes follow his hand once in her line of sight.

"Til tomorrow"

Arthur begins his decent down Morgana's staircase at a much calmer pace. He isn't all too thrilled about delivering the disappointing news to his father.

"Goodbye my lord"

Arthur smiles when he hears Morgana's door close quietly behind him. He knows he hadn't mistaken the underlying rage hidden in the girl's voice. The meek rabbit had vanished, instead to once again be replaced by a bull. Arthur can't wait for tomorrow and another chance at witnessing this girl's fiery spirit. He'll have to remember to ask Merlin for her name the next time he sees him.

* * *

_So there's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me your thoughts:)_


	2. Gwen

_I realize that I didn't really explain much about the history of the characters in the first chapter, so I'm going to clear up a few things now. Firstly this story is AU, and doesn't include season 1 or 2 (besides season 1 episode 1). Gwen has been Morgana's maidservant for years, and Merlin met Arthur the same way that he did in season 1 episode 1. Arthur and Morgana have a brother/sister relationship, but as they got older grew further apart. In this story Arthur and Gwen have relatively no history. He barely pays attention to her, and when he does it is in regards to Morgana. Merlin and Gwen are close, and that's all I'm saying. Also, Morgana knows she has magic, and is fearful that Uther will discover her and have her killed (she hasn't discussed her magic with Merlin)._

* * *

"Gwen? Really? Seems somewhat boring for someone like her."

Arthur is outside in the gardens waiting patiently with Merlin for Morgana and _Gwen_. He'd acted as nonchalantly as he possibly could when he'd told Merlin that he was not the only servant who portrayed little respect for royalty. This of course led straight to Merlin delving even deeper into the topic, just like Arthur had assumed he would. It didn't take much more discussion before the little servant girl that had dared to berate him last night soon became known to him as Gwen. If he's honest there's nothing particularly dreadful about the name; it just seems so flat and uninteresting, so unbefitting of the person he'd encountered.

"Yeah what is wrong with the name Gwen? I will have you know that Gwen is a good... strong name, a name you would be proud to give your daughter. And what exactly do you mean someone like her? I don't care if you are a...a...clotpole to me, but leave Gwen alone. She is a nice girl, sweet and innocent. The last thing she needs is to have drawn your attention."

Clotpole? What does that even mean? Arthur watches Merlin from his position on the grass. He looks like a nervous wreck, and Arthur find his attempt at chivalry for this Gwen girl to be quite entertaining.

"Well Merlin I do apologize for making you think that I would ever be interested in the object of your affections, but I am happy to tell you that I am by no means interested in her. She is just a servant."

"She is only a friend, and I am only looking out for her. I do not want her to get hurt by someone like you."

Arthur can no longer keep the laughter from escaping his lips, if he'd been a child he would have gone as far as to roll around in the grass. Merlin is now stading before him with cheeks as red as a beet and a back as stiff as stone in an attempt to intimidate him. It would be quite sweet if it wasn't so idiotic.

_Merlin_ is standing up to him - or at least trying to - and it's times like these that Arthur couldn't wish for a better manservant. All the others had been so quiet and subservient, in other words they'd been an absolute bore. Not Merlin though, never Merlin. No there had always been something about Merlin. At first Arthur had just pegged it to charisma, but that had never really felt like the right answer.

"Really Merlin stop being such an idiot, and just ask the servant girl to give you a bath."

Arthur watches with a knowing smile as Merlin begins opening and closing his mouth like a fish, back turned away from the two new arrivals only a few paces behind him.

"Merlin, what servant girl would this be?"

Arthur's bark like laughter can probably be heard all throughout the garden, but who could restrain themselves at the expression now gracing Merlin's features after Morgana's question. His eyes are practically bulging out of their sockets, and his mouth continues to master the art of fish mimicking quite well. Once Arthur has finally calmed down enough to pick himself up off the floor his eyes are still shinning when they reach Morgana, and the top of Gwen's curly head.

"Morgana so nice of you to finally join us at mid-afternoon when I specifically told your useless maid that I planned on spending the entire afternoon with you. If you were not aware that did include the last three hours."

Arthur decides to save Merlin from further embarrassment because he feels sorry for him, and not because he wants to help him. He and Merlin are not friends, and they never will be.

Arthur stares at what appears to be a rather large vain protruding from Morgana's forehead in silent amusement. He'll never admit quite how much he's missed rowing with Morgana, even under extreme and painful torture.

Morgana doesn't look like she's been sleeping very much – much like his father – and he can't help but internally thank Gwen for refusing to wake her. Arthur's eye unconsciously wander towards Gwen's still bowed head once his thoughts drift to her.

What the hell is going on with him? He can't possibly be thinking of Gwen the servant girl? He could never be with a Gwen; it's far too plain a name. Besides they've only actually shared one conversation, and not even a very detailed one at that. He's simply aware of her presence now, that's all. Very aware of the scowl that had graced her face, and the way she'd pouted with her lips in the few seconds after he'd referred to her as useless. Stop it Arthur, she's just a bloody servant!

"Well after a greeting like that how could I not have arrived earlier? To be graced with your wit and charm for an entire afternoon; what can I say it is a gift from the Gods."

Arthur knows that she's being sarcastic, but the cocky smirk on his face doesn't seem to mind much, it's still a rather flattering compliment.

"Why thank you Morgana I didn't..."

"Though, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from scolding Gwen. After all it was she who quickly delivered your message to me when I awoke late this morning. My absence today is my fault and my fault alone. If you have future concerns or opinions of _my_ handmaiden, please don't voice them allowed, it makes you sound more buffoonish than you appear."

Arthur must remind himself that he does not hit women, and that this woman in particular is Morgana. He hasn't been chastised so openly in a very long time. He'd forgotten how very much he detested it. All he's doing is poking fun at a servant. He does that at least ten times a day with Merlin. Arthur chances a glimpse at Gwen to see her smiling like she's just won a tourney. He knows exactly what to do to wipe that snide look off her face.

"You are right of course Morgana, I acted appallingly and for that I am ashamed. Gwen did nothing but what I asked of her, and in return I reprimanded and ridiculed her like some sort of disobedient child. Can you please forgive me Morgana? Gwen?"

Arthur does his best to hide the wide smirk that threatens to appear in all its glory at the rapid disappearance of Gwen's victorious smile. Morgana's face is the epitome of shock. She obviously hadn't been expecting that sort of response from him, which is exactly what he'd wanted.

"I suppose there is no harm in you being forgiven for one slip of the tongue. Just make sure to be kinder to Gwen Arthur, she is a very gentle and hardworking maid."

"I have the utmost faith that she is Morgana."

Arthur doesn't even notice that he unconsciously licked his lips while he said that. Thankfully for him Morgana had been smiling at Gwen encouragingly and hadn't noticed. Fortunately Gwen hadn't seen anything either. Her eyes had remained transfixed on the grassy floor below her. He's well aware that the grass is very green, and very nice, but the girl has been staring at it since they arrived! It isn't as if it's going to change colour if she stares at it hard enough.

"As a gesture of kindness I suggest that Gwen join me in my chambers tonight for dinner."

Arthur waits calmly for all hell to break loose around him, quickly preparing himself for the different roles he will soon have to play.

"Wait... what?"

"Arthur that seems like far too much for a simple apology? Perhaps if I were to attend with Gwen it would appear less inappropriate?"

"Like hell she will, everyone knows how you treat the maids."

Arthur continues to maintain his calm disposition, though his face is now the perfect depiction of shock and sadness. He hadn't expected Merlin to join the conversation, and had honestly been shocked when he'd heard his voice. Merlin had been quiet for so long he thought that he'd left; it's a known fact that Merlin is never silent.

"Morgana of course I would have asked you to join to denote any suspicions of impropriety between myself and Gwen, but father has requested a private dinner with you tonight. He has been so keen on spending time with you that I thought it wrong to suggest that you refuse him. You must believe that I would never do anything to disrespect or dishonour Gwen's reputation? Contrary to what Merlin believes I am not a monster."

Arthur makes sure to lace his words with the right amount of sadness and desperation at the appropriate moments throughout his speech. He hadn't been lying about honouring and respecting Gwen. He won't do anything that she doesn't want him to do. He just wants to understand her a little better, and she only chooses to speak to him frankly when they are alone. If the two of them end up in his bed, it will be with Gwen's full agreement.

"I will not do anything to Gwen that she does not want."

Arthur maintains direct eye contact with Gwen as he says this. Thankfully she's torn herself away from the wonders of the green grass, and he'd been able to catch her eyes; eyes that he knows have revealed a little more interest in his invitation than she'll ever wish to admit. He won't do anything that she doesn't want, but he will do everything that she does.

"Perhaps it would be best if we rescheduled to another day when I can accompany Gwen?"

"I wish I could Morgana, but tomorrow I leave for Olaf's kingdom. My father believes that Camelot needs to re-establish its connections with its friends, and he is sending me in his stead. Tonight will be my final night in Camelot for some time. Though, it does hurt that you place such little faith in me in regards to your handmaiden."

Arthur already knows he'll be dinning with Gwen tonight. Morgana's resolve is wavering, and they both know that it's no longer a question of Gwen but of trust. Either Morgana trusts Arthur or she doesn't.

He isn't lying about leaving for Olaf's kingdom. He just decides not to inform Morgana that his father wishes for her to accompany him. The King has high hopes that Morgana will form a strong bond of friendship with Vivian, a laughable idea in Arthur's opinion. Morgana's far more likely to start picking flowers and organizing tea with the ladies of court than get on with the snotty and pretentious Princess Vivian.

"You are actually thinking of letting Gwen dine with _the_ Prince Arthur, a well known seducer of women. You would risk her with him?"

Arthur knows that Merlin's words had only been said to protect his friend – who Arthur is now certain he fancies – but they hurt nonetheless. Is that truly how Merlin sees him, a conqueror of women and nothing more? Arthur has to remind himself that it doesn't really matter what Merlin thinks, they aren't friends. Merlin is just his manservant.

"What do you think Gwen? Would you mind accepting such an unusual invitation from Arthur Pendragon? Say no and we will discuss this no further."

Arthur has to give her credit, Gwen doesn't immediately shake her head like he'd expected; surprisingly quite the opposite. She studies him as if she's trying to see into his very being, and it scares him. He feels exposed and vulnerable in a way he hasn't felt since Agnes, and he quickly breaks eye contact with her for fear she'll see too much.

"My Lady, I will dine with Prince Arthur if that is his wish?"

"Are you positive Gwen? Do not feel obligated because he is the Prince."

"Yes My Lady I am sure."

Once the initial shock wears off, Arthur's lips sport a very cheeky grin. He won! Not only has he found a way of getting even with Gwen by manipulating her into spending time with him, but now he also has a chance of getting her to give him that bath Merlin is too shy to ask for.

"So now that that's settled. What exactly is it that you have planned for us Arthur? We have been talking for so long the sun has nearly set."

"But...But...Gwen you cannot honestly..."

"Merlin"

"Yes Sire?"

"Shut up"

Arthur moves to take Morgana's arm for their walk through the gardens. He find it surprisingly easy to talk to Morgana after so long; it was just like when they were children gossiping and laughing about some of the nobles less then flattering habits. Merlin dragging his feet behind them as they walk only continues to lift his spirits. Though, strangely enough it's the thought of his evening with Gwen that gives him the most joy.

* * *

_I hope this has cleared up a few things for readers, and again all reviews are welcome!_


	3. Over Before it Began

_Okay, so here is chapter 3 re-edited because it needed to be! Keep in mind that Gwen has never seen Arthur as anything other than a prat, and sixteen wasn't considered as young as it is now._

_Hopefully now it's a little more legible._

* * *

Arthur doesn't want to admit that he is purposely trying to find something to wear that he hopes Gwen will find pleasant. He barely knows the girl, yet he feels this overwhelming need to please her. Initially he'd pegged it as nothing more than sexual desire and a need to conquer what he'd deemed forbidden fruit, but now he doesn't know what he wants from this girl. Of course he desires her, but it's no longer his only reasoning for wanting to be around her.

A small shiver runs down Arthur's spine even while his chambers remain warmed by the fireplace. He begins to wonder whether he actually has feelings for Morgana's handmaiden. When he questions what it is exactly that is making him so excited about her arrival, all he can think about is getting another chance to speak with her. It definitely isn't the epiphany he'd been hoping for. He just has to remember she's nothing more than a servant; that someone of her station is not truly worthy of his affections.

Arthur has never really had to look for his own clothes, but he quickly discovers how useless Merlin is in tonight's venture. Surprisingly enough dressing himself hadn't been as dreadful an experience as he'd thought it'd be. He already decided on a pair of relatively new brown trousers, however he can't settle on the right tunic. He'd been contemplating between either a dark blue or white one for the better part of ten minutes, without much progress. Why does it even matter what he looks like with his clothes on, when his goal for the night is to have her take them off?

"Sire could you..."

"Not now, I am indisposed at the moment?"

He hears the sound of shuffling feet behind him, but quickly ignores it. He's too frustrated at the moment to worry about anyone else. He needs to decide on one of the tunics, or else Gwen will be forced to see him...Why hadn't he thought of that before? Arthur all but rips the white tunic from his wardrobe, and throws it over one of his chairs. He'll have Gwen walk in and unsuspectingly give her a bit of a show. If she enjoys it he has no reservations about giving her the full performance.

Though, now that Arthur no longer has anything to occupy him he's beginning to feel anxious. How is it that a mere servant is making him feel this way? He hadn't been this nervous since he'd started knights training over five years ago, and that was only because his father had been watching. Somehow this girl has unknowingly gotten under his skin, and for the life of him he can't figure out how? Yes she asserted herself last night, but how could one small moment have left such a large impact on him?

Arthur moves from behind the chair - his shirt still hanging from above, to pour himself a cup of wine. He needs something to settle his nerves, and wine had always been a big help to him in the past. The wine burns going down and leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, but he ignores it once he hears the soft tapping sound on his door.

That must be Gwen. Arthur quickly tries to compose himself, desperately trying to look as nonchalant as he possibly can. He does a few quick jumps in a jogging stance like he usually does before training, and then slowly moves to open the door.

He isn't exactly stunned by her appearance. She looks as pretty as she usually does. Hair tied up with a few unruly curls framing her face, and her usual purple - or is it blue – formfitting dress. He has to admit that he quite likes that dress on her; it leaves little wonder to his already vivid imagination.

"Gwen, wonderful of you to finally join me."

She gives him a peculiar look, and he mentally kicks himself for his stupidity. Why is he picking a fight with her over nothing? Merlin hasn't even arrived with their food yet, she isn't late for anything.

"My Lord would you prefer I enter your chambers, or do you find it more fitting for me to wait for you outside, until well... you are finished?"

"Ah...ummm...oh yes of course, my apologies."

Arthur allows her room to enter, a small smile gracing the corners of his lips. He just can't understand why he's behaving so strangely with her. He's acting like...like Merlin. When had he adopted Merlin's awkward and perturbed manner of speaking to women?

"Merlin has not returned with our food as of yet, but you are more than welcome to sit and help yourself to a cup of wine, or some fruit in the meantime."

That is more like the old Prince Arthur, calm and in control. Although, Gwen continues to stare at him with that same odd expression, and he can't for the life of him understand why? She doesn't move to the table as he'd suggested, just keeps studying him as if he's grown two heads; and Arthur has to fight the urge to check that he still only has one. Then he sees her eyes drift down his torso, and watches mesmerized as her face flushes briefly before she hastily looks away.

"Right, I am just going to go and put something on."

He's supposed to be flaunting his naked torso, not running to cover it. What's going on with him? Is he unwell? He doesn't feel feverish. Why is this girl making him feel so inadequate...so vulnerable?

"Sire please"

Arthur freezes, his head still hidden underneath his tunic in panic. He'd completely forgotten about the maid he'd bedded minutes before Gwen's arrival. He's certain that if he heard her that Gwen standing only a few paces from him had heard her as well.

What to do Arthur, what to do?

"Anna?"

"Gwen?"

Of course they know each other. It's not like the castle's large and hires many servants. No him stumbling upon a relatively new servant that has already met Gwen seems perfectly normal.

Arthur slowly pulls his head out from inside his white tunic, the perfect image of innocence chiseled onto every muscle in his face.

"Wonderful, I see you two already know each other?"

Arthur stiffens at the cold look that graces Gwen's face when she looks at him. How could he be so foolish? He should have made sure he'd escorted the girl out himself. He'd never made such a horrible mistake like this in his life, yet to be fair he'd also never anticipated having a private dinner with a temperamental handmaiden either.

Gwen runs over to the now sobbing Anna, and Arthur wants nothing more than to punch something, very hard. The last thing Gwen will be once this Anna girl leaves his chambers is civil. He can already feel the heat of her anger just as easily as he can feel the heat from the fire.

"Anna, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Hurt her, she loved every moment of him "hurting" her. It hadn't even been her first time, so he doubts there had been much pain at all. Though, he has a feeling that if Gwen allows him to take her to his bed he'll have to unintentionally hurt her.

"No, no of course he did not Gwen; it is just that well... I am just very embarrassed by all of this. What must you think of me?"

"I do not think any less of you Anna; it is he who should feel ashamed!"

Arthur watches furiously as Gwen points her small finger towards him in disgust. What had he done besides satisfy his needs as well as this girls? Gwen can pretend that the world is filled with virtuous and prudish people all she likes, but eventually she'll discover the hard truth. That people are passionate creatures that crave to be touched and desired, and that it's not wrong to want to feel close to others. That every once in a while it's okay for people to want someone to help them feel less lonely.

"Me, what wrong have I committed?"

"You make women believe they are special to you then you discard them like stale bread. You spend more time hurting women than you do anything else. You do not care who you hurt as long as _you_ can feel some morsel of pleasure."

"Remember who you are speaking to. I am your prince and future sovereign, and you are just a servant, you cannot speak to me like this."

Arthur is practically seething at Gwen, and only now realizes that in his anger he'd approached her. She looks even fiercer than she had last night as more curls began to fall from her loosening bun. In this moment Arthur wants nothing more than to throw her on his bed and ravish her.

"You are right of course Sire, please forgive me. I should not have spoken to you the way I did, but it is no secret that everything I said is true."

Arthur watches her turn her head up at him in quiet defiance, and he has to fight the strong urge to smile at how adorable she looks. However, he cannot let her get away with what she said to him so easily.

"Is it Gwen? I am Prince Arthur, sole heir of Camelot, do you have any idea what that means? No, how could you possibly understand what it is like to be me? Have you never thought that many of these women are also using me to their own advantage? That perhaps there is no victim? You can ask this girl yourself. I do not force anyone into my bed. Contrary to what you may believe that is not the sort of man I am. Those women wanted to be with Prince Arthur, and that's exactly what I gave them. What is it that I have done that was so wrong?"

Arthur can feel Gwen's shaking arm in his grasp, and gently releases her. He had not been holding on very tightly, but he knows he should not have touched her at all. She seems taken aback, and surprisingly holds her tongue. Throughout their dispute Arthur has been fixated on her eyes, but slowly his gaze moves down to her lips. All he has to do is move in a little to breach the gap and they'll be kissing.

Gwen quickly looks away from him, her eyes now firmly planted on Anna, and Arthur can't help but sigh in disappointment. He doesn't really know exactly how to describe what he'd just felt. Simply that he's never felt this way when he's looked into another woman's eyes.

"Anna was it?"

"Yes Sire?"

"Why is it that you kept calling on me?"

Arthur does his best to keep his eyes focused on Anna. He is far too confused to worry about these rather strange feelings he's beginning to feel for a servant.

"I cannot do up the back of the dress, my mother usually does it for me. I was trying to ask you if you could tie it for me."

Arthur watches in silent amusement as she blushes and turns her head to stare down at the floor. He hadn't realized how young she is. Now that he actually looks at her, she can't be more than sixteen years, still fairly young.

"Anna, I would be glad to help you lace up your dress."

"My Lord I think that it would be best if I did it for Anna. It would be improper to have you do it."

Arthur dismisses Gwen's advice, and moves to stand behind Anna so he can re-lace her dress. He can admit that after years of taking them off, he knows his way around a corset.

"Gwen I think decorum has already been lost between Anna and myself. Right Anna?"

"Indeed Sire, I do believe it has."

Arthur ignores Anna's constant blushing, she can't help that she feels embarrassed. He chances a glance around Anna and catches sight of Gwen. She looks agitated, and a small part of him wants nothing more than for her to be jealous.

It's while Arthur's doing up Anna's corset and Gwen looks less than pleased that Merlin chooses to stroll into his chambers with two dinners in hand. At first Merlin doesn't notice any of them, furiously mumbling about something or other as he places the food on the table.

"Arthur you do not have to say it, I know I am late. The kitchens did not believe that you wanted two dinners, and thought that I was trying to steal extra food for myself. It took a lot of convincing and threatening, but in the end they agreed to give me the two plates. I guess they are not used to you dinning with others in your chambers."

Arthur finishes tying Anna's corset, and she does a swift bow before quietly leaving his room.

"Who was that?"

"Really Merlin, all you had to do was tell them that you were there at my orders, and if they had any problems that they could come talk to me personally. You forget that you are the servant of Prince Arthur. You have more authority amongst the other servants than you know."

Merlin nods his head in understanding, but doesn't really seem to be paying Arthur much attention. Arthur watches Merlin with obvious annoyance as he stares at Gwen with concern. Why does everyone have such a low opinion of him? Merlin thinks he's going to hurt Gwen. Gwen thinks he cares about no one but himself which is simply not true. He cares plenty. He just doesn't like to put his feelings out there for all to see.

"Merlin that will be all"

Merlin doesn't move at all, and Arthur's beginning to think he'll have to drag him out kicking and screaming like a child.

"You sure you are okay Gwen?"

Arthur can't stand anymore of this. He isn't forcing her to stay. Gwen is able to leave if she detests his company so much.

Arthur drops down onto a chair at the table and takes a large gulp of wine. If having Gwen stay means being belittled for the night, then he doesn't want her here.

"Gwen you are free to leave if you would like. I will not hold you here beyond your wish."

"Come on Gwen, I can take you home."

Arthur will not show either of them weakness. They are mere servants, in the grand scheme of things neither of them matters. At least they shouldn't.

"No Merlin, I think I am going to stay. I think I would like to stay."

Arthur studies her, a genuine smile on his face as Merlin looks between them in confusion. Slowly, Gwen sits opposite him at the table and proceeds to eat the food before her.

"Fine"

Neither Arthur nor Gwen lift their heads to watch Merlin exit, but they can feel the tension that hangs in the air once he does. For a while neither of them speak. Arthur's hands are shaky and everything he thinks to say sounds too contrived or self-centered. He's never dined with a woman this intimately before, and he isn't really used to being around a woman as confusing and strongminded as Gwen.

"How is the food?"

"Wonderful"

"Good...I am glad"

They share a cordial smile before returning to their meals, this time in a more companionable silence. Still, Arthur wants to speak with her, not just sit with her in silence.

"So, do you live with your mother and father? Any siblings? A betrothed?"

Arthur notices her hesitation, and knows he said something that he shouldn't have. This is only confirmed when he sees the sadness in her eyes. Is she intended for another?

"I am sorry if I said something to upset you, that was not my intention."

"No it is fine. I live with my father, no siblings, I do not know my mother, and I am betrothed to no man."

Arthur feels like a prat for bringing up such a sore subject for her, but knows she won't disclose anymore, prince or not. At least she's not meant to marry anytime soon.

"It must not have been easy for you growing up without your mother? Everyone knows how hard your father has worked to preserve peace and prosperity for Camelot these many years."

Arthur breathes in sharply. He never speaks about his mother to anyone. His father had decided long ago that his mother would remain just a memory. He'd spoken to Agnes about his mother on many occasions, but after he lost her there hadn't been anyone else to listen.

"It was not particularly easy, but my father did his best. I now understand how difficult it was for him to try to spend time with me and maintain a kingdom. I had Agnes for a while, and she was...just brilliant."

Arthur smiles as he reminisces about his old nursemaid. Agnes was the only mother he`d ever known, and she told him all she could about the one he never had. He loved her more than she`d known, more than he`d ever shown her.

"My Lord, I am terribly sorry about what happened to her. Losing her must not have been easy for you?"

"Arthur, just call me Arthur. There is no need for formalities, at least not when it is just the two of us."

"Okay ...Arthur"

A heavy silence settles on the two, and Arthur's smile quickly fades into a painful grimace.

"I killed her, as I am sure you are already aware. I did not mean to I just...I forgot to close the door and the guard...I realize now that he was just doing his duty but...We had been careful for so many years. I never thought anyone would find out."

Arthur hadn't spoken to anyone about what had happened to Agnes - not even his father, who prodded him relentlessly for information on her. With Gwen he just doesn't feel like he has to pretend to be someone he isn't. He feels like the burdens of his responsibilities are – for a short time- lifted from his shoulders, and he's just a normal man. Arthur can feel a small hand on his shoulder and he quickly looks up from his plate to see Gwen looking at him with concern.

"Arthur you were only a boy, how could you have known that you held such a dangerous secret? You and I both know you never would have done anything to purposely hurt Agnes."

Arthur can feel himself beginning to shake. He doesn't want to remember that morning, and the order his father had tried to make him give.

"I know how much my father hated magic. Hating magic is just about the only thing he ever took the time to instill in me. He always told me how evil it was, that anyone that had it did not deserve life. But I...I loved Agnes, and I could not understand how someone I had always looked upon as my mother could be evil. He made me watch her execution as punishment for not telling him that she was a witch, he even tried to make me give the order to drop the axe."

Arthur's acting in a manner he isn't accustomed to - and would normally scold any other person for behaving so feebly, but he can't stop himself from drowning in the horrid memories of his childhood. Arthur feels roughened hands on his face and allows Gwen to turn his tear filled eyes towards her.

"Agnes loved you Arthur. I did not know her very long, but she always spoke highly of you. I am certain she does not blame you for what happened to her. She knew the risks of having magic in Camelot. She chose to stay here with you, and I am sure she never regretted that decision."

Arthur eyes only grow more bewildered when Gwen shakes her head and smiles.

"Perhaps she is right. Maybe you simply put on a performance for others, but deep down you are more than you seem? Would you like to know what she would tell me when I began working in the kitchens?"

Arthur swiftly nods his head yes, no longer worried about what she must think of her Prince crying like a child. He wants to know what Agnes said about him, even if it means surrendering his pride to this woman in the process.

"She always used to tell me that Prince Arthur had the biggest heart of anyone she had ever known, and that one day he would use it to make Camelot a safe place for everyone. She said that you were going to be the greatest King Camelot would ever see because you would rule with kindness, and not fear. I always used to think she was barmy when she would say that."

Arthur can't help but smile, a small laugh slipping from the corner of his lips. He doesn't feel as embarrassed by his breakdown as he thought he would. Gwen makes him feel comfortable with himself, quite similar to how Agnes once did.

"Thank you Gwen. I…Words cannot express what this means to me. Agnes will always be special to me, and I can only hope that one day I will make her proud."

"My Lord you will only succeed when you choose to see your kingship as more than just a title."

"I do not understand that is what kingship is?"

"Exactly Sire, you do not understand."

"Will you not tell me what it is I should understand?"

"I cannot tell you. It is something you will have to learn yourself. Hopefully with time you will become the man Agnes wanted you to be. Based on what I have seen I don't know how you will achieve this, but I do believe there is goodness within your heart."

Arthur lowers his head when he feels heat rising to his cheeks. He's blushing. By the Gods when did he start blushing? He's now absolutely positive he's been spending too much time with Merlin. He just needs to relax, Gwen's just a woman.

"I am glad you do not believe me as heartless as you once did. Perhaps you can tell Merlin about this epiphany of yours. Then maybe he will stop thinking I am going to attack you whenever we are alone."

Arthur has never had so much fun with a woman before, but he isn't supposed to be feeling this way about a servant. Why is it always the bloody servants that seem to make the biggest impressions on him? First Agnes, then Merlin, and now Gwen. His father would die of shock if he were to ever find out.

"Merlin trusts you Arthur. He just worries that your lust for women is more powerful than your restraint."

Arthur stares at her and feels a sudden urge to kiss her, but not in a way he's kissed anyone before. Gwen is just so different from everyone else. She doesn't want to be here that much is obvious, yet here she sits simply because he invited her. Yes he's also the crowned Prince of Camelot, but that hasn't stopped her from voicing many of her opinions. Arthur finally realizes that Gwen is a good person, and he doesn't wish to hurt her.

"We can never be friends Gwen. I...I think it best we distance ourselves after tonight. My father would never understand, and I do not want to see you hurt in any..."

"I feel the same My Lord."

"Gwen..."

_"GET OUT OF MY WAY MERLIN. BY THE GODS I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM MYSELF. IS GWEN STILL IN THERE? GWEN?"_

_"Morgana calm down Gwen is fine, he has not done anything to her."_

Arthur had been wondering when Morgana would make an appearance. He assumed his father would tell her that she would be accompanying him on his journey to Olaf's kingdom, and after that it would only be a matter of time before she stormed into his chambers in a fit of rage.

_"__GWEN?"_

_"Morgana from what I can tell they have just been talking."_

"_**GUINEVERE?"**_

Morgana really is one for theatrics. Wait who's Guinevere?

"Yes, My Lady I am in here, and I am fine. Prince Arthur has been a perfect gentleman."

Arthur looks at Gwen in mild confusion. She's referred to as Guinevere and Gwen? How does that...Oh...He knew that she couldn't just be a Gwen. Guinevere, he likes the sound of that very much.

"I am sorry My Lord, but I must take my leave. Morgana seems quite upset with you."

_"Do not make me hurt you Merlin. You and I both know Arthur's life is not worth relinquishing your own."_

"It is perfectly fine. I understand you must go to your mistress."

Arthur rises when she does.

_"Morgana if you do not control yourself you will have the guards running up here with their swords drawn."_

Guinevere swiftly bows before turning to run out the door.

"Remember nothing that happened here is to ever be repeated to anyone. I cannot afford to ruin my reputation. If anybody were to ever discover I showed weakness."

"Sire your secret is safe with me."

Arthur nods at her, and smiles at her retreating back. Perhaps in another life they could have had something great?

"Oh and Guinevere, as I said you may call me Arthur when we are alone."

They study each other, and it feels as if she is staring into his very soul; sizing him up in a way that makes him feel utterly exposed.

"Goodbye My Lord"

He watches the door close behind her, and sighs as he falls back into his chair.

_"Gwen do not worry, I am going to avenge the torture he must have put you through. DO YOU HEAR ME ARTHUR PENDRAGON! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!"_

"Please My Lady, I assure you Prince Arthur was nothing but kind."

He doesn't mind having to deal with Morgana's rage - it's not like this will be first time she tries to exact revenge on him. It is his time spent with Guinevere that truly worries him.

"Guin_evere_"

Just the sound of her name as it leaves his mouth puts a smile on his lips. Guinevere is a much more fitting name for her. It suggests nobility, grace, and splendour; just a few of the many things that she embodies.

He has to keep reminding himself that she can't matter to him. For both their sakes things will have to go back to the way they were before he realized she existed.

"So, it seems like that was not a complete disaster."

"Shut up Merlin!"

* * *

_Hope the chapter was a little more concise the second time around, and remember all reviews are still welcome:)_


	4. Now Everything Changes

_Okay so here is chapter 4 re-edited! This chapter is very Arthur oriented because there are very integral points to the overall plot._

* * *

"Arthur you must remember to keep yourself composed at all times while in Olaf's kingdom, we cannot afford to start a war while I am incapacitated."

Arthur stares bored at the headboard atop his father's bed. He's already heard his father repeat this same speech numerous times throughout the morning. He's well aware that the last thing Camelot needs - especially while their King is ill - is to push for war. His father is treating him like an incompetent child. He's going to be the next King of Camelot. He has been prepared for meetings of this caliber since he was born.

"Yes father, as I have told you countless times already, I will not let you down. I will uphold the proper standards of etiquette while I am in Olaf's kingdom. They will have no reason to breach their peace treaty with Camelot while I am there."

Arthur rolls his eyes when he sees that the apprehension on his father's face has not lessened. Really, does no one have faith in him? He's seriously beginning to wonder just how he's been portraying himself these past few years, for it seems like no one – not even his father - has any confidence in him. Eventually his father sighs in what appears to be defeat, and Arthur's jaw tightens.

"I hope that you do not disappoint me Arthur. Olaf and I have been allies long before your birth, and I would like us to remain that way. Though, perhaps while you are there you can also spend some time with Princess Vivian?"

If possible Arthur's jaw tightens even more, and his eyes bore into his father furiously. This is another conversation that he and his father have shared many times already. Once his father had realized that he and Morgana simply were not going to happen, Vivian seemed like the most wonderful idea in the world. His father continues to preach that he's simply looking forward to the future, that in marriage - even long after he and Olaf are dead - their children will be forever united in peace.

On paper it seems like the best possible course of action, but in reality Arthur detests Vivian with a passion. She's rude, obnoxious, and her voice... Oh her voice. Arthur shutters at the reminder of that shrill sound that used to make the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Vivian is another story altogether. She's been fond of Arthur since the very first day they met, and no matter what kind of horrible things he does to antagonize her, she continues to care for him. He knew before he did it that it would be a mistake to take her virtue, but of course he'd gone and done it anyway.

"Father..."

"I know you say that she annoys you, and it is true that she can be somewhat difficult at times, but Arthur you must think of what is best for Camelot. Come now, were you not the same person who once told me that you did not want to choose your wife? That you thought I would be a more suitable person to make that decision for you?"

Arthur can't help but mentally scold himself for his own stupidity. He had been young, and at the time the idea of marriage had simply infuriated him. The thought of having to live with Vivian and her voice for the rest of his life nearly brings him to tears.

"Father please, anyone but Vivian. I will not be sane enough to rule with her by my side. I fear that after only a few months with her I might begin to look at my sword with yearning."

"Do not be so dramatic Arthur, Vivian is not so bad."

"That is what you think"

Arthur is thankful that his father has not heard his quiet mumblings. He does not wish to be reprimanded like a child in front of Gaius and the other guards present in his father's chambers. Although, he could have sworn he heard Gaius give a small chuckle from his position beside him.

Arthur lifts himself up off of the chair by his father's bedside, and begins to make his way to the door.

"I must be off father. I hope to reach Olaf's castle doors by nightfall."

Even though Arthur really does have to leave; a few more minutes with his father would not have set his journey that far back. Truth is Arthur wants to run as far as he possible can from the sickening prospect of a lifelong marriage to Vivian.

"Yes of course. Remember Arthur, your first priority on this venture has to be Camelot. Your hunger for women – although perfectly healthy for a Pendragon – must be put on hold, do you understand?"

Arthur hesitates at his father's doorway. He is asking a lot. Give up bedding women for an entire week. He doesn't know if he's capable of such restraint.

"Of course father. This is strictly a professional visit. No pleasurable experiences of any kind will be had on my part. And I have no doubt that upon my return to Camelot you will be standing on the courtyard steps to greet me."

"I will be running"

"Let us hope. Gaius, please come with me."

"Sire remember to stay in bed, you need your rest."

"Yes Gaius I know. Bed rest as you have continuously told me."

Arthur smirks at the frustrated look on his father's face, now he knows how demeaning it is to have everything repeated to him like a child.

"Oh and Arthur...Be careful."

Arthur takes one final look at his father. He continues to speak well, and has no sign of fever or cold, yet Arthur can tell that he is not well. His father looks as if he's having the life drained from his body. His skin is haggard and pale, and it's becoming increasingly difficult for him to simply move his arms and legs.

Arthur nods his head solemnly before exiting his father's chambers. His father needs to get better. He's been preparing for the title of King since he was born, but he never expected it to happen so quickly.

He walks with Gaius trailing behind him to a secluded corner of the castle. He needs to know what's happening to his father, so he will know what needs to be done to cure him.

"How is he Gaius? It seems like he only continues to grow more and more ill with each passing day. Just yesterday he was standing, and yet today his legs can barely support him."

Arthur has never heard of an illness that attacks so rapidly and viciously. He fears that upon his return he will not have a father to come back to. Although to voice such concerns to his father will only be taken as an assault to his pride and ego – two things the Pendragons value very much.

"Sire your father is dying. The illness that plagues him seems to be aging his body far beyond his years, and with unwavering speed. I have never seen anything like this in my many years as a physician, I do not even know if there is a cure."

"What are you saying... you don't think that this illness could be the work of magic?"

Arthur can tell that Gaius is uncomfortable with discussing the subject of magic with him, but he really doesn't care. If magic is killing his father he needs to know.

"I do not know for certain Sire, but magic seems very likely."

The one word that seems to curse his life every chance it can. Magic is the reason that he lost Agnes, and now it plans on killing his father. No...No his father will not die! There has to be some sort of cure.

"Gaius what can be done?"

Gaius is taking far too long to answer, and Arthur's quickly growing impatient. He has a great deal of respect for Gaius, but now is not the time for him to hold his tongue.

"Gaius?"

"I do not know Sire. Truthfully, I think that you should start making preparations. I also believe this trip to Olaf's kingdom should be put on hold. At the rate that this illness seems to be spreading, I do not give your father much longer."

Arthur has no words. His father is really going to die? He will soon have to take control of Camelot as King? None of this is making sense to him. Just last week he'd gone riding with his father, laughed with him. He's not going to let him die.

"No, I do not accept that."

"Sire..."

"No Gaius, my father would not give up on me, and I will not give up on him. There must be something that can be done to cure him?"

Arthur falls into the cold wall behind him, and drops his head into his hands in frustration. He needs to save his father from whatever sorcerer is trying to kill him, and he needs to do it quickly.

"Gaius, what of magic?"

"Sire?"

"If magic is killing him, couldn't magic cure him as well?"

The volume in Arthur's voice has dropped significantly, and he'd done a quick scan of the corridor to make sure they were still alone. Magic is a very sensitive topic for many, and what he is about to say is treason whether he's the crowned Prince of Camelot or not.

"Sire you know how your father feels about sorcery. If he ever found out that you were planning on using magic, even to save him. I do not know what he would do."

"Well Gaius what would you have me do? Without the help of magic my father will not be able to do anything ever again, and I will not give up on my father while there is still breathe in his body."

Arthur can't believe he's not only thinking, but planning on using magic on his father. The conflict within him should have been there, but it seems like the most natural thing to do. His father needs help and that is all that matters.

"But if your father were to ever discover that he was saved by magic?"

"He won't. He can never know. My first priority is to save him, but if I must, I will deal with the consequences."

Arthur can tell that Gaius remains uneasy about his proposal, but not unwilling to help. He needs someone he can trust in Camelot, and who else is there but Gaius? By this point it's either magic or nothing.

"Gaius, I need you to find a sorcerer with magic powerful enough to heal my father. Offer them whatever gold they want, and complete immunity when they ask for it. Do whatever you must to ensure they help cure my father. Tell them that the ailment that he is plagued with ages the body at a swift speed. But Gaius you must guarantee that they maintain complete and utter secrecy; my father can never know. I am sorry to leave you with so much Gaius but I must go, keep me posted regularly."

Arthur turns to leave, but Gaius hurriedly and uncertainly grabs his arm. Arthur draws his gaze away from where Gaius is holding him to look the old man in his eyes. Immediately Gaius retracts his hand.

"My apologies Sire, I should not have done that."

"No you should not have, but I am going to assume that you had a good reason in doing so?"

"I still believe that it would be best if you waited to go on your visit to Olaf's kingdom. Sire, if magic does not cure your father Camelot will be without a leader. To have you leave at this time would be a great misjudgement."

"I understand you are only trying to help Gaius, and you are right if my father dies Camelot will be defenseless. Though, it is also true that not continuing with my visit to Olaf's kingdom will show weakness. Peace treaty or not Olaf is a King. If he or any other kingdom were to ever discover just how terrible things are right now, Camelot would soon be at war. I need to maintain the illusion that all is well, and Gaius you must find a sorcerer capable of curing whatever magic has afflicted my father. I will end my visit early; however, I have no choice but to make an appearance. Please Gaius, I am putting all my faith in you, can you do this?"

Arthur has to hope that Gaius will help his father. Camelot is not ready for a new ruler, and sadly he does not think himself properly prepared to rule Camelot. Arthur needs to tell himself that Gaius will find someone to heal his father so that he can maintain his composure with Olaf. He needs to know that everything will go back to normal when he returns to Camelot.

"Yes Sire, I will find a sorcerer capable of saving your father."

Arthur is pleased that Gaius looks a lot less worried, and a little more confident with his last statement. Now he just has to pretend that he hasn't committed treason, and his father isn't lying on his death bed. No one can know how dangerous a position Camelot is in, the chaos that would ensue if the people were to discover their King is dying and their Prince is absent.

Arthur gives Gaius a stiff nod, and swiftly moves down the corridor to go out into the courtyard.

"Sire, before you depart please tell Merlin that I need to speak to him."

Arthur already knows that his face clearly displays the confusion he feels. Why does Gaius have to talk to Merlin? Hadn't he seen him earlier this morning, as well as in his father's chambers before he'd been dismissed to prep the horses?

"_Merlin_, why?"

"There is something that I forgot to give him, and it is very important that he get it before you leave."

Arthur doesn't quite believe Gaius, but for now he chooses not to question him. He just doesn't really care what is so imperative that Merlin has to have before they leave. As selfish as it is to think, he has more important things on his mind.

"I will be sure to relay the message."

"Thank you Sire"

Arthur gives one final nod of farewell while Gaius's bows to him, and then practically runs down the stairs out to the courtyard.

The only question left unanswered is who exactly is trying to kill his father? He knows that his father has many enemies, but to hide behind ones magic seems like the ultimate form of cowardice. Ahhh...He can't think about this now, he has to focus on his impending visit to Olaf. He will play his part, and pray to the Gods that Gaius can play his successfully.

Arthur is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the body he's collided with on his way to Merlin and his horse. Thankfully for him he barely felt the impact.

"Watch where you are going, you almost injured the Prince."

Arthur knows it's wrong to take his anger out of some pore innocent soul, but he's frustrated and needs some way of getting everything out of his system. This person just happened to cross him at the worst possible moment, and he isn't about to go easy on them for what was probably his mistake. Yelling at servants has always helped him alleviate some of his stress in the past, it seems only fitting to do it now.

"My Lord my apologies. I was putting something in My Lady's satchel. I must not have been paying attention to where I was going."

Of all the people in the damn castle it has to be Guinevere. He makes no move to help her back onto her feet when he sees her struggle a little to find her footing. A prince helping a servant just isn't normal.

"Next time pay more attention to where you are going, you have already taken up enough of my time."

Arthur hurriedly walks away from the look hatred on her face. He has to force himself not to go back to her and apologize for what he'd said and done to her. But by staying away from her he is protecting her. He can admit freely to himself that he's fond of her, but never again will he act out on those feelings. If Guinevere thinks he's a prat, then she won't have to ever share his feelings of helplessness. He's just trying to save her future pain. A handmaiden and a prince being together is absurd, that doesn't happen in real life. Besides, they are just feelings, in time they too will fade like a passing storm.

"What was that about?"

"Merlin do you enjoy prying into my affairs? You constantly forget that you are my servant, just a mere insignificant servant. I do not have to explain anything I do to you, I just do it and you follow. Do we understand each other Merlin?"

Arthur needs to distance himself from everyone right now. Sacrifices must be made when becoming a great King. He has a task that needs completing, and he can't afford distractions. Merlin, Guinevere they are just servants, they are dispensable.

"Yes Sire"

Arthur ignores the growing guilt, and lifts himself onto his horse. He has no time for friends or affections. He has a kingdom to maintain, and he has to do it alone.

"Merlin, Gaius wants you to see him urgently. He has something to give you. Tell Morgana I have decided to ride ahead. I need to clear my head."

Arthur begins his journey to Olaf's kingdom with only two guards on each side. He needs time alone away from everything, and everyone. Just a few hours of solitude where he can think positively, but in the back of his mind he's trying to prepare himself for the unthinkable.

* * *

_Hope the grammar was a little better than before! Reviews are still great:)  
_


	5. The Unexpected Visitors

_Okay, so sorry for taking so long to update, but school is really busy at the moment. I'm not so happy with this chapter. It feels off to me for some reason, and therefore took forever to write, but hopefully it's not actually as terrible as I think it is. So, now that I've made you not want to read it at all with all my negativity. Hope you enjoy, and any grammatical errors, unlike all the characters - besides Jane - are mine._

* * *

Arthur's journey had been surprisingly uneventful, and all too quickly he found himself entering Olaf's courtyard.

Throughout his ride he began to feel more and more like he was suffocating.

Arthur has always known that it is his destiny to become King of Camelot, but this knowledge has never felt as real to him as it does now. He doesn't even feel like he's well enough prepared to take the throne, and what of the people? It's common knowledge that he's criticized by commoners and nobles alike, would they follow him or revolt against him? His father always told him that fear is the best way to rule a kingdom, that a King cannot be too lenient with one's subjects. Though, Arthur thinks that form of governorship is too cold, too unlike him. Would Agnes and his mother really approve of him ruling in that manner?

He dismounts from his horse as both Olaf and Vivian jump to greet him, smiles on each of their faces as they do. Although he can't help but notice one is much wider than the other.

"Prince Arthur, you are a little earlier than we expected, but of course no less welcome. Do you mind if inquire into the whereabouts of the rest of your party? It was my knowledge that the Lady Morgana would be accompanying you?"

Arthur spares a brief glance behind him towards the two guards that have accompanied him, tiredly pulling themselves from their horses. This must all look odd to Olaf. Kings usually ride in processions with knights and guards as protection, and here he is with two lone men who he'd already given leave to go and rest.

"King Olaf so wonderful to see you once again, you seem to be in perfect health as always. I do admit that I was a little overeager to begin my journey, and rode ahead. The Lady Morgana and the rest of our party should be arriving shortly."

Arthur's father always told him that the best way to engage royalty is with flattery.

Arthur shakes Olaf's extended hand with a forced smile, but involuntarily shutters when he sees Vivian's hand appear before him. He briefly catches her eye and sees the expectation written all over her face. It's common for a man to kiss a lady's hand, but Arthur doesn't want Vivian to think he enjoys her touch in the slightest. Though regardless of his own feelings, Arthur knows his duty to Camelot and his King must come first. So, hesitantly – for the mere thought of the repercussions of his actions worry him to the very bone - Arthur brings her cold hand to his trembling lips and gives it a swift kiss. The moment could not have lasted more than ten seconds, yet he feels as if time had slowed and left him in purgatory.

"Prince Arthur it is lovely to see you once again. I was just telling my father that you do not visit us as much as you should. It has been so long since we were last acquainted that I can scarcely remember the date?"

The only thought that passes through Arthur's mind is that it had not been long enough.

"How rude of you to hide yourself from my father and I in such a manner Mr. Pendragon."

Arthur is very aware that Vivian is flirting with him, and his stomach churns with the knowledge that he will have to reciprocate false feelings of interest in her company. He can already feel the days growing longer the more time he spends with Vivian. He's just thankful that she hasn't done any shrieking yet, he isn't sure he could still manage simple pleasantries after listening to that.

"I do apologize My Lady, but as your father is well aware, one's duty must come first. If I had but the time I would not have hesitated in visiting, or at least extending an invitation to the both of you. Though, sadly it is only now that I have been able to take time away from Camelot, and my duties to her."

The false smile gracing Arthur's drying lips is beginning to hurt him, and his face begins to twitch a bit in discomfort. If only they knew what condition he'd left Camelot to suffer in, everything would be in jeopardy.

"Vivian, perhaps your maid could show Prince Arthur to his chambers? He needs time to prepare for dinner."

Arthur tries to relax his face, and gives Olaf a small smile of gratitude; even if Olaf had unknowingly saved him.

Arthur's well aware that many find his distaste for Vivian too extreme, but they don't really know the princess as…intimately as he does. They do not know how truly rotten she is inside, which not even her great beauty can forgive.

"But father, I would be happy to show him myself."

One of Arthur's eyes twitches, and the smile on his face drops. The last thing he wants is to be alone with Vivian. The last time he'd been in her presence she'd tried to attack him, and if it had not been for Merlin's inability to act with proper decorum, she would have most likely succeeded in her attempts at seducing him. Arthur may not like Vivian, but she is still an attractive woman, and he is a man.

"Vivian!"

Arthur feels bad for Olaf. The immense shame he must feel in having his daughter so brazenly throw herself at a man right before his eyes. It's already common knowledge that Olaf is very strict when it comes to male suitors, and Arthur's thankful that he will not have to ever worry about that.

"I think it best you attend to our other female guest until Lady Morgana arrives."

Arthur notices that Vivian does not seem pleased with having to acquaint herself with Olaf's unknown female guest, or Morgana. Already his father's hope for a friendship between Vivian and Morgana are crumbling, and Arthur can't be happier. The last thing he needed was Vivian making unwanted visits to Camelot with the guise of coming to see Morgana.

"But father I want to spend more time with Prince Arthur!"

"Vivian, it is not right for a Lady to be unaccompanied in a man's presence, especially when they are my daughter."

Oh no, he'd seen that face before.

"FATHER"

Arthur still cannot believe anyone's voice can rise to such a pitch. His composure falters and he desperately wishes to cover his ears, but knows that to do so would be considered an insult.

"How can he fall in love with me if you never let me anywhere near him?"

Arthur chocks on nothing but air, and desperately tries to mask it with a cough. Love? He would never in his life love Vivian. He just can't love someone like her.

Arthur continues to cough with his eyes downcast, praying to the Gods that his initial look of horror had not been seen by either Olaf or Vivian.

"Arthur, are you alright?"

"No, I mean yes I am, perfectly fine Vivian. I do not know what came over me? Perhaps there is too much dust in the air?"

Arthur quickly composes himself, and luckily avoids the hand that Vivian had been ready to place on his back.

"Female guest?"

Arthur thinks it best to simply disregard Vivian's words of madness for something more substantial. He does not remember his father saying anything about Olaf playing host to anyone besides he and Morgana. Though, perhaps he had not been paying close enough attention?

"My apologies my boy, but it was all quite sudden. King Cenred and his beautiful mistress have unexpectedly come to court for a few days. Maintaining peace in one's land involves a lot of compromise, one day you will understand. I do hope this does not concern you in anyway?"

There are so many emotions that flow through Arthur, and he'd failed at concealing all of them from Olaf's attentive gaze. His frustration at being treated like a child, his anger at Cenred's presence, and the fear of what this unanticipated visit could mean for both he and Camelot?

"King Olaf I bear no ill will towards Cenred, I just hope he feels the same way about me. It is common knowledge that he and my father do not see eye to eye when it comes to magic, and it is because of this that any chance of our two lands coming together in an alliance has been destroyed."

If Olaf does not believe Arthur's words of acceptance he shows no signs of this. The soft smile on his lips does not waver, and his eyes betray him in no way. It is in that moment Arthur comes up with two scenarios; either Olaf is working with Cenred and plans to kill him, or he genuinely wishes for peace between both his guests while in his castle. With the honest look of relief now fixated on Olaf's face, Arthur decides to assume the latter for now.

Arthur glances at Vivian to try and gauge some sort of reaction from her that will help him figure out what is really going on, but she just looks irritated; at least until she catches Arthur's eyes on her.

"Father please"

"Go Vivian, NOW!"

Arthur wants to laugh at the angry way in which Vivian stomps up the steps of the castle. It reminds him so much of Merlin after he'd asked G…It… It had just been funny.

Why had it become so hard to think of her name? He's already moved on from whatever emotions he'd thought she stirred within him. How could he have even thought he felt anything for a servant?

"Sire"

The only concern that he has for female servants stays restricted to his bed. Once they are no longer there, their lives do not matter to him. His only regret with her is that he had not been able to bed her, that's all. He's not feeling guilty about what he'd said and done to her. He simply feels robbed of what should have been his last night.

"My Lord?"

She's basically his property anyway. Is he not to be the next King of Camelot, and is she not a subject of Camelot? He's not her servant, he's her conqueror. Any feelings of fondness he thought he'd felt for her, had just been feelings of ownership. He'd been so sure his feelings would betray him into doing the unimaginable, but now he knows better. Prince Arthur does not care for servants, and never will.

"PRINCE ARTHUR"

"What?"

Arthur looks towards King Olaf, and the average looking serving girl now standing timidly beside him. He doesn't understand why Olaf felt the need to shout, Arthur had only been standing a few paces away from him. Though, the now disheveled appearance of King Olaf suggests that he had every right to do so, perhaps even more if his clenched fists are any indication.

"My apologies King Olaf, pardon?"

"Vivian's maid…"

Arthur nearly laughs at King Olaf's uncomfortable jerk of the head towards the girl standing close behind him, but knows now is not the time.

"Jane My Lord"

Arthur can't say he's shocked that Olaf doesn't know the name of his daughter's long time servant. To be honest he'd have been more surprised if he had. Kings do not need to know the names of their servants.

"Yes, Jane was trying to show you to your chambers."

That had definitely surprised him, had she really? Arthur lifts his gaze from Olaf to the timid girl behind him, and as he already anticipates she immediately lowers her eyes to the floor when they briefly make eye contact.

She's nothing special, clean enough. Though, it's obvious Vivian is not gracious when it comes to garments. Morgana had always been very giving to… By the Gods snap out of it! You are Prince Arthur, the Prince Arthur, and she is just a girl. You barely know her, and even if you did it wouldn't matter.

"Sire"

"Yes?"

Arthur quickly jolts out of whatever stupor he'd been in, bows his head to King Olaf and begins to walk towards the castle doors, the timid girl trailing far behind him. Once he reaches the castle steps Arthur stops to allow the girl time to move ahead of him.

He stares at Olaf's castle, and can't help but compare it to home; it's second best at most. The walls have aged, and the windows do not seem to hold the same shine as those in Camelot.

Arthur's eyes shift towards one of the balconies, and it's there that his eyes are met with a regal looking woman standing in nothing but her shift. He cannot see her face from so far a distance, but he's awed by her, and watches silently as her long blond hair dances with the wind. He thinks her beautiful, but there is also something else, something similar to unease. He doesn't know why but he feels terror towards her, and as she continues to stare at him from above he's forced to avert his gaze. He looks down at his hands and sees them trembling; is he actually shaking in fear? There's definitely something dangerous about this woman. He's never felt so frightened by someone in all his life.

"Jane is it?"

"Yes Sire"

"Who is that woman?"

Arthur sees Jane take a brief glance in the direction he'd been looking in before quickly training her eyes back to the ground.

"King Cenred's mistress Sire"

Arthur could have laughed at the entire situation. The coincidence in all of this is far too overwhelming not to be planned.

"My Lord?"

Arthur looks at the top of the steps, and studies the timid girl standing uncertainly by the doors.

"Yes, I am coming"

He waits a moment for his hands to stop trembling, and then takes one last look at Cenred's mistress before slowly following the timid girl to his chambers.

* * *

_Yay so chapter 5 is done! I'll try and update as soon as I can, but I don't really think anything will be out for at least another week :(_


	6. The Definition of a Friend

_Yes I am still alive, and the story is still going! I know this has taken forever, but nowadays when I'm writing I'm usually writing essays. I wrote this pretty quickly, so I hope I didn't do a completely crappy job of it. I wanted to take some time to focus on the relationship between Arthur and Merlin. _

_Just realized that I've never put a story wide thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this story, so thank you very much I really appreciate it! All grammatical errors - unlike Arthur and Merlin - are my own._

* * *

The night is dark, and the air chilly. Arthur stands silently watching the stars from his opened window praying to the Gods for redemption and forgiveness for all the wrongs he's ever committed, pleading to them to save his father and his kingdom.

Throughout his life he'd grown accustomed to the perks of being Prince Arthur - and yes he's always known that one day he will be King, but the word had never felt as heavy as it does to him now. King - had he every truly grasped the meaning of that word before this moment? His people barely know him, the nobles don't respect him, and even his father has little faith in him. What kind of King will this make him?

Arthur slowly drops his gaze from the stars, soft breaths of anguish passing from his lips as he closes his eyes in thought. Right now he just wants to be free of his title as Crowned Prince of Camelot; well, that isn't completely true. The truth is all Arthur truly wants are people he can depend on. For people that he can trust to carry some of the burden from his already weary shoulders, but he doesn't really know if he deserves people like that in his life.

Gradually, he opens his eyes and takes in the disarray of his temporary chambers, a clear reflection of the ongoing turmoil within his mind. His mood continued to shift drastically throughout the afternoon, and with it so had his chambers. There are clothes and spilt wine all over the floor, a variety of fruit scattered over the table, and papers thrown in every direction he looks. It's times like these that he welcomes Merlin's presence, someone to clean up his messes when things become too overwhelming. However, Merlin is not here. Hours ago he'd yelled at Merlin to leave him alone, and already he regretted that decision. Arthur frowns at the sudden realization that as King he can't regret his decisions, too many lives hang in the balance.

Arthur trudges to his unmade bed, dragging his boots on the hard wooden floor as he does. The once warmed sheets by his excursion with Jane are now cold to the touch. He lays there and tries to think of what kind of life he would have lived if he'd been born just like everyone else. Would it have been boring? Too simple? Pleasant? He often found himself wondering these things when he was just a boy. As he grew older he realized being a Prince isn't always lonely, that there are many benefits that come with the title. Though, the title of King... Where is the advantage in that besides power, control, and eventually more loneliness.

Why does he always have to be alone? Well, he has Merlin. Although, even Arthur knows that Merlin will only take so much of him before he decides to leave his employ, just as so many before him have. Arthur pushes people away, and he knows he does a hell of a good job of it too. Even Morgana - who he thinks of like a sister - is never truly privy to the workings of his inner mind. Merlin always helps him, and rarely asks questions or makes excuses when he really needs him. Merlin is in definition, a true friend.

The knock on the door is soft and unsure.

"You are late Merlin. Where have you been, actually, I do not particularly care. At the moment the only thing I do care about is showing up to dinner dressed, and on time. Now if you can help me do that, stay, if not…Well, you know your way out."

He hears the hinges screech as the door opens and then closes, but Arthur does not look up from his position on the bed. He decided to be kinder to Merlin, but… it's still _Merlin_, things won't change overnight. Even so he doubts he and Merlin will ever be the overly heartfelt types. They have a strange friendship, but Arthur is finally willing to admit to himself that it is a real friendship, and that is more than he's ever had.

"What, earlier you ordered me out of your chambers."

Arthur smirks to himself before quickly getting off the bed. Already he's feeling better; less like his father, and more like himself.

"Merlin, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Arthur busies himself about the room looking for clothes he might wish to wear for the evening, while Merlin stares at him in awe.

"You… You said you would have me flogged while I was in the stocks."

Arthur does his best to hide his laugh at the sudden image of Merlin being dragged to the stocks blabbering like a baby, and successfully looks at Merlin's confused face with false alarm.

"Now why would I have said something like that? Honestly Merlin, I think you have been drinking too much cider, you are beginning to hear things."

"But…You…You were looking directly at me when you said it. I know what I heard I haven't suddenly gone mad!"

Arthur's stare bores into Merlin, telling him with unspoken words to shut up. Merlin's shoulders slump, and with a heavy sigh he lowers his head in defeat.

"Fine, apology accepted."

Arthur's head snaps to Merlin in indignation and one of his eyes twitches when he sees Merlin beaming back at him.

"I did not apologize to you!"

"Of course not"

"Right"

"Okay then"

The two of them stare at each other. Arthur's eyes soften as he shakes his head in quiet acceptance, and Merlin simply laughs. He knows others don't understand his relationship with Merlin, and there will be some – like his father – who will never accept Arthur being friends with a servant. Though, it isn't as if he's actually planning on telling anyone he thinks of Merlin as his friend, let alone Merlin himself. It's just enough for Arthur to know he has a friend, and whether he has noble blood coursing through his veins is of no consequence to him as long as he is noble in heart. And Merlin, well Merlin is just that.

"Are you going to continue standing there looking like a complete idiot, or are you going to help me get dressed?"

Nevertheless, that doesn't mean that Merlin isn't still his servant. He'll have to discover a balance between his new duty as a friend, while remaining a master.

"Right away Sire"

For a long time they work in silence until Arthur remembers something Merlin said before he threw him out of his chambers, and his hands gently fall from the ties on his tunic.

"You said you were attacked on your journey here did you not?"

Merlin startles at the sound of Arthur's voice, and stops cleaning the dried wine stain off the floor. He hovers there for a moment, Arthur assumes to calm his heart.

"Yes by bandits, but it was rather strange."

"What was strange about it? You were riding in a royal precession. The bandits must have assumed there would be silver and gold within the carriage."

Arthur sees Merlin scrunch his face in confusion before looking back to him, a look of unease now gracing his features.

"No, I understand that, it was just…"

"It was just what? Stop stuttering and spit it out Merlin!"

Arthur can't help the sudden wave of anxiousness that crawls up his skin. He knows whatever Merlin is about to say isn't going to be good.

"They did not take anything from the carriages. They looked inside of them, and then suddenly ran off."

Now this definitely comes as a surprise to Arthur. Why would bandits attack a royal party, but take nothing from the carriages? Unless…

"Cenred"

"What does King Cenred have to do with the bandit attack?"

"It was not some arbitrary theft by bandits; it was an organized ambush."

Arthur realizes he's mumbling to himself, but right now it doesn't matter, things are finally beginning to make sense to him.

"So are you telling me you think King Cenred sent men to pretend to be bandits to scare the precession? I know Cenred and your father are not on good terms Arthur, but that seems rather petty."

"They were not bandits, they were executioners."

Arthur does not only suspect, but presumes that the order for the ambush had come from Cenred's very lips, but he can say nothing to Olaf without proof. His father had always told him that as King hard evidence was the only way to prosecute a man for his crimes, and Arthur knows that to be true; even though he quickly discovered his father's hypocrisy when it came to magic.

"They did not kill anyone; not even the knights with us, just unarmed them. Wait…"

It's at that moment when Merlin stares at Arthur, and one of his fingers flies into the air pointed accusingly at Arthur's chest.

"They were after you!"

Sometimes Arthur wonders how Merlin can be thick one second, then insightful the next. It truly is an art.

"Yes Merlin, I believe they were looking for me."

"But why, it does not make sense? Why attack you now?"

Arthur smiles at the genius of it all, and how quickly Cenred's plans are crumbling to pieces.

"It makes perfect sense, think about it Merlin? Cenred has wanted Camelot for years, and the best way to take it is to get rid of the current rulers. If he does that it will cause an uproar amongst the people, then all that will be left for him to do is sweep in throughout the chaos and take the throne."

He knows Merlin is staring at him as if he's grown two heads because he's laughing over a plot to kill the Pendragon line, and ultimately have Camelot taken over by a tyrant, but he can't help it. If his father hadn't been sick because of the magic caused by Cenred's command, he'd probably be dead. He can't help but find the irony in it all rather comical.

"He is the one responsible for my father's sudden illness, everything makes perfect sense now. Cenred is trying to take Camelot."

"I thought that the sickness had been caused by magic? King Cenred is not magical."

Arthur stares at Merlin, mouth agape in utter surprise. He's glad Merlin at least has the decency to appear embarrassed about being knowledgeable about something he isn't supposed to know about.

"Gaius told you did he not?"

"Yes"

"He must have wanted me to have someone to talk openly with, but he knew the situation needed to be handled with great discrepancy, and of all people he told you."

Arthur runs his hands through his hair and sighs. If he's lucky Merlin won't reveal anything until after his father's recuperated. He'd rather have the knowledge that his father is in good health before being put in the dungeons.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean? You would be surprised at how well I can keep a secret."

"Really what secrets have you kept longer than a few hours?"

Arthur can't help the arrogant scowl which appears on his face when he sees Merlin begin to look guilty. If anyone besides Merlin looked so jumpy in this situations he would be suspicious, but it's only _Merlin,_ so how can he be?

"You know what Merlin I do not care, just keep your mouth shut about my father's condition to anyone other than me."

Merlin and Arthur nod at each other as they stand quietly, letting the tension that now hangs in the air slowly dissipate.

"How is Morgana?"

"Uh, last time I saw her she seemed fine. Just a little rattled I think. It will soon pass."

"I am glad she was not harmed,. Father never would have forgiven me if anything had happened to her."

Arthur gives a small grin, and then looks down at his now sweaty hands. He quickly wipes them on his trousers, and inhales a large gulp of air. There's no way he can ask without sounding interested or concerned.

"And ummm…Guinevere, I assume she too was unharmed?"

Arthur continues to stare at the floor, unwilling to admit defeat by breaking his pretext of nonchalance in their current topic.

"Arthur…"

"It was a simple question Merlin; a yes or no will suffice. Is it so wrong of me to express some kind of concern for a servant of Camelot?"

Arthur wants to pour himself another cup of wine, but growls when he remembers that he emptied the pitcher. He doesn't even recall spilling it earlier.

He needs something to busy himself with so he doesn't throw something at Merlin's head when he starts telling him to leave Gwen alone. The nerve of Merlin telling him what to do, he should have put him in the stocks for that. Well, he should have put Merlin in the stocks for a lot of things, but he hadn't.

"She is fine Arthur; just like Morgana, she was just a little shaken."

Arthur nods his head, but cannot bring himself to look at Merlin. He can feel Merlin's eyes on his back, but Arthur is not about to be lectured by his servant right now.

"We should go"

"You really care about her?"

Arthur freezes, his hand simply grazing the handle. He closes his eyes, and rests his head on the cool wood of the door. He'd been so close, but in a way he needs this. Needs to hear someone tell him how crazy it is for a Prince to care for a servant.

"Do not be ridiculous Merlin! How can I possibly care about someone I barely know?"

Arthur gives a small chuckle that even he doesn't believe, and slowly lifts his head off of the door.

"I know you think…Well after everything I said before I know it seems like I was only looking out for Gwen, but…The two of you can never be Arthur, and I would not want either of you to get hurt. A wound to one's heart hurts much more than any physical scar ever could."

Arthur laughs, it's a rich hearty laugh filled with anger and indignation. Merlin doesn't really care about his feelings. To Merlin, Arthur doesn't have feelings when it comes to women. He simply has notches on his bedpost. An idea he actually received from his father after his first excursion with a girl when he was thirteen.

"I already know that Merlin, and I do not need you to remind me. Do you know what it is like to discover you finally have an interest in a woman for more than her body, just to be reminded that nothing can ever come of your feelings because of who you are? No, of course not, how could you? You are a servant, and you do not need to live your life for anyone but yourself."

He shouldn't have attacked Merlin personally, but the anger and frustration that has been building within him is finally finding its release, and he can no longer control many of the things leaving his mouth.

"Well, I have to live my life depending on what you order me to do."

Arthur laughs softly before a deep sigh escapes his lips. Leave it to Merlin to remind him that regardless of who you are life is never easy.

"You do not have to worry about me hurting her Merlin. I have already made it quite clear that I am a pompous ass, and I am certain she wants nothing more to do with me. She never did."

Arthur finally turns his gaze from the wooden door to stare at Merlin. To say he looks shocked would be an understatement. Merlin's eyes appear to be popping out of his head, and his mouth remains agape. Arthur feels somewhat embarrassed by his words, and the entire situation.

"Do not look so shocked Merlin. Your eyes might actually fall out, and your mouth may stay like that."

Arthur turns shyly to stare at the floor, and berates himself for feeling so uncertain about his emotions. He's never talked so much about his feelings for a woman to anyone, let alone had feelings for a woman.

"It is just surprising to hear you talk about having actual feelings for someone; and Gwen of all people."

"What is wrong with Guinevere?"

Arthur turns on Merlin, a sudden rush of protectiveness he's never felt before emitting strongly in his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I did not mean it like that. It is just Gwen's a handmaiden and you are…well…a Prince."

"Always there to state the obvious Merlin, what would I do without you for that."

They share a small smile before the true hopelessness of Arthur and Gwen's situation sinks back in.

"I wish things were different Arthur. I think Gwen would have been good for you. She is calm, and you are passionate, she is kind, and you are a prat…"

"Watch it Merlin. Lest you forget, I can still have you flogged. Besides, Gwen is passionate as well. She has this fire inside of her, and when it comes out she is absolutely mesmerizing. Guinevere is just…My deepest regret will always be that I never had the chance to really know her, and that she will never really know me."

"And so the red dragon flew like a moth into the flames. It is actually rather poetic when you think about it."

"Merlin, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. So alright you two cannot be together, but what is stopping you from knowing her better, maybe even just being civil with each other?"

Arthur smiles and shakes his head. If someone had told him yesterday that Merlin would be pushing him towards Guinevere, he'd have been forced to arrest them for sorcery. The willingness in which Arthur listens to Merlin makes him suddenly realize just how much he depends on him for guidance; but Arthur quickly lets that realization slip from his subconscious. It finally registers that he treats Merlin as his advisor, and it scares him straight to his core.

"She is a servant Merlin, if my father were to ever discover…"

"Then keep it a secret, no one has to know. Maybe just having her in your life will help you deal with your feelings as opposed to not having her in it all?"

"The problem is she does not want anything to do with me! My reputation alone makes women like Guinevere run for the hills."

"Gwen has a good heart, and besides she was rather courteous to you last night."

Arthur nods his head in agreement before striding up to Merlin; his finger now pointed accusingly at Merlin's chest.

"You were spying on us?"

Arthur watches Merlin unsuccessfully try and avoid the finger now digging into his arm, his face the perfect portrait of panic.

"I could not hear much of anything I swear. I just came back to check that Gwen was okay. I promise I was only there for a few minutes."

Arthur nods again, but his finger doesn't stop digging into Merlin's arm.

"If you ever eavesdrop on Guinevere and I again, I promise I will make your life a living hell."

"More than you already do?"

"Yeah"

Arthur drops his finger from Merlin's arm and slowly walks back towards his chamber doors.

"Come on, it would not reflect well on Camelot if I were to arrive late."

Arthur will have to think about these new feelings and desires for Guinevere later, now he has to be the figurehead for Camelot. He has a duty to his kingdom, his father, and his people, and for now his feelings do not matter.

"So what about Cenred? He tried to kill you, are you really just going to sit down and ask him how his day was? We need to tell Olaf, or just go back to Camelot. Arthur this game you are planning on playing with Cenred is going to get more dangerous the longer you stay here."

"You mean worse than having him send men to assassinate me? He started this Merlin, and I am going to finish it. If he had any honour he would have challenged me one on one, instead he chooses to hide behind his people – filthy coward!"

"Be that as it may Arthur. Your father is dying, and you are the only heir to the throne. Camelot needs you right now. Take your revenge on Cenred another day."

How can he convince Merlin that this isn't just about revenge? Cenred came to Olaf's kingdom at the exact same time as he did for a reason, and he can't leave until he finds out what it is Cenred's planning. If all had gone to plan and Arthur had died Cenred would still be here, but the question is why? What's Cenred doing in Olaf's kingdom?

"Hurry up Merlin! We are going to be late, and you know…be…uh…ca…on your guard around Cenred and his mistress."

Arthur whispers the last part as if she is somewhere close by listening to their conversation. He'll have to control his fear around this woman, even if she's just as dangerous as his instincts are making him believe.

"Why his mistress?"

Arthur quickly opens and closes the door, and then briefly stops to look back at Merlin. Feelings of confusion in Merlin's case, and irritation in Arthur's, clearly portrayed on their faces.

"I believe it is her magic that is killing my father."

Arthur ignores the look of surprise that passes across Merlin's face, and opens the door one final time before heading towards what he's certain will be a very eventful evening.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I'll try and have the next chapter out next weekend if I can! Reviews are as usual, very much appreciated! _


	7. Beauty and Jealousy

_Wow I'm so sorry that I've been gone for such a long time! There is no excuse good enough :( This chapter starts to show angry/jealous Arthur which will be around in small and large doses throughout the next few chapters. I'm trying to get back into this story so bare with me (it's never good to leave something for this long). Any grammatical errors are all my own, and I apologize in advance. Hope you guys enjoy, and it doesn't feel like a completely different story than the others :D_

* * *

Arthur knocks hurriedly on the heavy wooden door while Merlin shifts uneasily behind him. He knows he's going to be scolded for his tardiness, and knowing Morgana is still planning her revenge does nothing to quell his nerves.

"What could have possibly kept you for so long? You do not have much hair, you have Merlin to decide upon your outfits, and you have already been through most of the women in this kingdom."

Arthur barely has time to register that the door has been opened before Morgana's shrill cries of outrage ring throughout the corridor. He watches in humiliation as one of Olaf's guards stationed only a short distance away, turns his head to appear indifferent to the argument between Camelot's Prince and Ward.

"I am happy to see that you are perfectly healthy Morgana. I feared you might have been harmed by the bandits."

"Is it truly not possible for you to go one day without a woman to warm your bed? You Arthur Pendragon, are nothing but a small-minded pig who uses his status to manipulate weak willed women into jumping into his arms."

Of course she completely disregards his words during her tirade; Morgana just has a way of tuning other people out while she's yelling.

Usually he'd have responded with one or two nasty comments of his own - and he had a good one on the tip of his tongue, but that had been before he'd spotted Guinevere standing rather uncomfortably behind her. The red of her cheeks shone as an obvious sign to him that she was embarrassed by Morgana's highly embellished comments on his past activities while visiting Olaf's court, and he can't help the small heat that has risen to his own cheeks in response. He's definitely going to make sure Morgana pays dearly for her remakes at a later date, but now they all have to…

"Morgana, what have you done?"

It's the first time that night he's really been looking at Guinevere, and he feels foolish at how long it has taken him to see how drastically her appearance has changed. She still wears the lavender dress with the wonderful corset that nicely accentuates her ample bosom, but her face and hair are different. Gwen's wearing the same red on her lips as Morgana, and her eyes are clouded with the black coal thing that all noble women wear. Her dark curly hair is longer than he'd previously assumed, and comes down elegantly in loose ringlets to her mid back. Arthur's speechless, and he quickly realizes his open admiration is doing more harm than good.

"Well I am rather shocked, I never thought I would see the day when the mighty Arthur Pendragon is at a loss for words. If doing this means I am guaranteed your silence in future, I shall do it every day."

He can see Gwen's face break out into a small smile, but because he doesn't really understand how to process that little action, he chooses to ignore it.

"What did you do?"

"While we were waiting for you to finish with your activities…"

Arthur doesn't even notice her scowl, or the evident scorn in her words.

"I thought it would be nice to let Gwen properly showcase her beauty. Uther forbade me from doing such things for her years ago, but what he does not realize is that Gwen is not just my maid she is also my dearest friend. So I thought were not in Camelot, and Uther's not here, so why not!"

"Wow Gwen you look great! I almost did not recognize you, Morgana you did…She looks amazing."

"Why thank you Merlin. Gwen does look beautiful does she not. I tried to give her something else to wear, but she was so terribly nervous about the whole thing that I could not bring myself to make her feel any more uncomfortable."

Arthur ignores both Morgana and Merlin's mindless chatter as he watches Guinevere slowly shrink back to the safety of Morgana's quiet chambers. He feels terrible that she is so apprehensive about being praised for her beauty, but as beautiful as he knows she looks, Arthur also thinks that his father was right when he told Morgana not to dress Guinevere as more than she is.

"Are you mad? Take all those things off her face, and put her hair back into a bun as quickly as possible!"

Arthur storms past both Merlin and Morgana's stunned and fuming expressions straight towards Morgana's dresser. They don't have time to waste. He'll have no plausible excuse to give Olaf besides to lie and blame Merlin's incompetence for furthering his absence. Merlin won't be happy about it, but it isn't as if he'll actually be punished for it.

Although, just as he's about to grab a cloth off of Morgana's dresser, he's suddenly being attacked.

"Arthur it is just a bit of makeup, you of all people cannot seriously be so outraged over one day of indecorousness? Gwen is a wonderful person and she deserves this."

"Morgana I know Guinevere is a lovely person, but you must see what a horrible…Ahhh he is trying to squish my eyes."

Arthur pulls at his manservant desperately trying to throw him off his back. If any of his men had been present he'd have given Merlin a strong punishment for this, but fortunately for Merlin he's with Guinevere and not his men. He doubts he'll be able to elevate her opinion of him if he were to have Merlin beaten within an inch of his life.

"Merlin get off of me this instant, or I promise you I will make sure you are flogged for your ungodsly behavior."

"I am sorry Sire, but I cannot just sit back and watch as you try and hurt Gwen; she deserves this. And I really do not know why you are complaining so much. I am barely touching your eyes."

Arthur can hear Morgana's loud cackles coming from somewhere beside him, and it takes all his strength to keep his anger subdued.

"Oh Arthur, how I wish you could see yourself at this very moment, walking around like a blind man with a hunch."

Arthur tries to shake Merlin again and feels more like a fool each time he does. He's already certain that Morgana will try and have this travesty painted for future torment, and the control he's maintained over his anger quickly begins to fade as his hand moves towards the hilt of his sword.

"Merlin please stop, you disgrace yourself by behaving in such a way towards your master. If Prince Arthur wishes for me to go back to looking like I was before, it is perfectly within his right. I am a servant. I am not meant to have the same luxuries as those of noble blood. Thank you Lady Morgana. I know your gesture was meant in kindness, but as I tried to remind you, servants are not supposed to be treated as anything more than just servants."

Merlin quickly jumps off of his back, and all Arthur feels is numbness. She did not understand what he was saying at all, even though a part of him does agree with what she said. His issue is not with her being given noble treatment, but her safety.

"My apologies Sire, I forgot myself."

Merlin keeps his head bowed as he stares at him. He's a fool if he thinks that everything will now be forgiven because he apologized, they are not children, and therefore shouldn't need to behave like they are. He's always been lenient with Merlin, but there's something about Guinevere that really makes him forget his place. Soon he'll have to be reminded.

Arthur stretches his back as Morgana comes storming towards him. He can tell she's coming for his blood, and if she had a sword she'd have tried to run him through.

"Morgana before you try and attack me you have to understand that I am not doing this because I wish to be cruel."

"Really Arthur because that is exactly what you are."

"Morgana…"

"Do not dare Morgana me. I have seen firsthand how horribly you treat those who are not a part of your precious knights. Do you truly not realize how the people of Camelot despise you, and that they fear what their lives will be like with you as their sovereign? They know as well as I do that you will be just as malicious as your father because you really are Uther Pendragon's son."

Arthur hadn't understood what that sound had been until he'd realized that his hand was still raised. He does not remember raising his hand to Morgana or striking her, but he can tell from the hard look on her face that she does. Arthur slowly brings his hand back down to his side and desperately tries to calm his fury.

"My Lady are you alright?"

"I am sorry Morgana I did not…"

"I am fine Gwen"

Arthur watches anxiously as Morgana shakes her head when Guinevere moves towards her.

"You have nothing to apologize for Arthur; that is just who you are."

They study each other, and in that moment Arthur knows that they will never be able to go back to the way things were before; even if they forgive each other, they will never forget what was said and done here. For although he hopes she is purely speaking in anger, Arthur knows that what Morgana said held some truth to her.

"The only reason I wanted Guinevere to dress for her station is because it is dangerous for a maid to be given too much attention. Contrary to what you believe father was only looking out for your best interests. He knows you are fond of her and that if he had allowed you to make her up to your liking, Guinevere would have been asked for by visiting nobles or royals. Father knew that if she was asked for he would have been obligated to please his guest, and allow them to take her, but he did not want to you to be angry with him so he always deterred you."

He could see Morgana's cool exterior crumbling right before his eyes, as understanding finally seeped through.

"But surely King Olaf would not…"

"My fear is not of Olaf but Cenred. You know as well as I how unstable that man can be. If he were to see her and find her favourable…"

"But surely he knows that I would disagree, and that to go against my wishes could mean war?"

"Cenred has wanted Camelot for years he would welcome war, but you cannot seriously believe that father would go to war because King Cenred had spent time with your maid?"

Arthur brings his eyes towards Guinevere's, but swiftly turns them back to Morgana in shame when she immediately breaks eye contact with him. She's right though, he has no right to look at her.

He can hear the sound of clanging metal along that of hurried footsteps, and his body instantly moves to his sword in anticipation.

"How could I have been so naïve? I will fix everything, and make Gwen look as homely as I possibly can."

"Oh Morgana I doubt Arthur thought you should go that far, just make her look…"

"Merlin, she has a name, and is currently standing right beside you."

"Right, sorry Gwen."

Arthur watches silently fuming as Merlin runs his hand down Guinevere's arm, his only comfort being that she's wearing a gown with sleeves. She smiles at Merlin softly, and accepts his apology so willingly, but for him she has no forgiveness, and it angers him terribly. However, when the sounds of heavy boots and metal grow louder Arthur has no choice but to push his jealousy to the back of his mind. He'll allow himself to be weak only when he is alone, for now is not the time to show weakness. Camelot and his people need him to be strong.

Arthur quickly stands at attention as a few of his knights - accompanied by some of Olaf's and Cenred's - come barging into Morgana's chambers. Sir Leon, one of Arthur's most loyal knights steps forward first and bows low before him. Leon knows as well as any of his other knights that strength and discipline would be heavily monitored, and Arthur has no choice but to be hard when it is not followed.

"Sire, we have been searching all over the castle for you and the Lady…"

"Sir Leon I do not remember myself or the Lady Morgana summoning you and the rest of these knights into her chambers. So could you please tell me why you have entered without permission?"

"My lord I apologize for my brashness; I meant no disrespect. We were simply worried something had befallen you and the Lady Morgana."

"I understand that you were worried, but you know as well as I that such disrespect would not be tolerated in Camelot, and will certainly not be accepted here."

Arthur does not enjoy being harsh to one of his best knights, but he has no choice but to make himself appear strong, even if that means making others seem weak. His father had told him that at a very young age.

"Sire I apologize, but I think you have kept our sovereigns waiting long enough."

Arthur's eyes slowly drift to a black uniform with Cenred's crest.

"I can tell from your armor that you are one of Cenred's men, but I want you to know something before you leave. I do not care what you think because what you think, and who you are does not matter. You are no one. Now get OUT!"

Arthur stares outraged when Cenred's soldier raises his sword towards him. He had not planned on getting involved in such foolishness, but he will not allow Camelot to be disrespected by people as low as this man. Though before he even has a chance to draw his sword Sir Leon's tall figure is before him, sword raised to the man's neck.

"You must be a fool to raise your sword to my Prince, or simply a man who wishes for death."

Arthur can practically feel the tension in the air. Neither Leon nor Cenred's man has made a move to lower their blades, and the other men in the room have also started drawing their swords as well. Just when Arthur is certain that a battle will surely ensue, a loud shriek meets his ears.

Arthur had been hoping that a skirmish could be avoided in Morgana's chambers, but would have openly accepted one if it meant not having to endure Vivian and her voice for a little while longer.

"_ARTHUR_"

As Vivian walks into the room the men all lower their swords, each not wanting to make their kingdom appear disrespectful before one of their hosts.

Arthur notices Vivian's complete disregard to anything besides him as she hurtles herself into his arms.

"Arthur where were you? When you did not meet me at my chambers before dinner I knew something was wrong. I have been sending servants to search all over the castle for you. Lady Martha just informed me that she heard you here, so I came as quickly as I could. I was so worried something terrible had befallen you my love."

_Her love_! Arthur can tell that many of the people watching their exchange find the entire situation comical. Vivian's arms are latched around his throat for dear life, and Arthur's just trying desperately to push her away from him without harming her.

"Vivian, please I can barely breathe."

Vivian slowly unlaces her arms from around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before completely disentangling herself from him. Arthur has to force himself not to wipe away the touch of her lips on his skin. He can breathe just fine, but he prefers not having to deal with her touch. He steals a brief glance at Guinevere to see her huddled close beside Merlin, a look of what appears to be indifference gracing her face. He's annoyed, but for once he isn't surprised.

"Oh Arthur I am so sorry, I did not mean to hurt you. Though, I do believe it is time we made our way to the banquet, we are already terribly late."

Arthur watches as Vivian extends her arm towards him. When he makes no move to accept it she forcibly pulls it through his.

"Vivian we cannot leave quite yet, Lady Morgana is not ready."

Arthur beseeches Morgana to help him, and knows he'll only receive it because of Guinevere.

"Yes, I still have to finish preparing myself. You understand how tardy we women can be."

For the first time since entering Morgana's chambers Vivian brings her eyes to look at something that is not Arthur. Morgana's smile quickly fades from her face once she notices just how bitterly Vivian's glaring at her.

"She looks perfectly presentable to me Arthur. I guess if she needs to try and make herself look more handsome she can take a few more minutes, yet I do wonder how both of your late arrivals will appear to my father? He has such a high opinion of Camelot and your father. I would hate to see you tarnish it."

Arthur is completely aware of what Vivian is trying to do, but he knows that she's right. She's a spoilt princess who deceives and manipulates until she gets her way, and Arthur is sad to say that today will be no different.

"You are right of course."

Arthur nervously turns to Morgana, but notices that she is much too focused on glaring daggers into Vivian's back. With no more hope to deter their party any longer, Arthur sighs and properly offers his hand to Vivian.

"Shall we?"

As soon as the words have left his mouth he can feel Vivian leaning on him as if he is the only thing keeping her upright.

Everyone slowly makes their way from Morgana's chambers and into the dining hall. Right before the double doors open Arthur steals one final look behind him towards Guinevere, and immediately realizes that tonight will not end well.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I know the Arthur/Gwen parts have been a slow burn, but believe me they'll come eventually._

_Morgana's telling Arthur what she really thinks of him as a future King. Arthur doesn't like how close Merlin and Gwen are (maybe for a good reason), and thinks Gwen looks too pretty to be serving anywhere near Cenred._

_I honestly don't know when I'll get another chapter up, but I can promise it will definitely not take as long as it did to get this one up :)_


	8. The Surprise Feast

_Hello again! So, here is the next chapter, and yes I'm not abandoning the story. I just want to say... Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, for all the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't replied yet, but I will be doing that very soon because I really do appreciate all the feedback!_

_I'm a little worried that this chapter might feel too rushed because so many things are happening, but I hope I was able to still kind of make it work. The chapter is fairly long, and because of that I'm sure there will be a few grammatical errors here and there. Please try not to penalize me too much for them; I can only catch so many of them before I post things._ _I hope that those of you who are still sticking with the story enjoy this chapter, the next one will have a bit more Arthur/Gwen in it. :)_

* * *

Arthur's fists clench as he watches Guinevere fill Cenred's goblet for the third time that night. He knows where Cenred's eyes are fixated while she pours his wine, and it takes all of his self-control not to draw his sword. Cenred has a perfectly capable manservant of his own standing almost directly behind him, yet he feels it imperative that Guinevere – who stands on the other side of the table behind Morgana – be the one to constantly refill his cup.

"Arthur, how are you enjoying the festivities? It was my idea to hold a feast in honour of your arrival."

Arthur forces himself to turn away from the nauseating sight of Cenred and Guinevere to look at Vivian. She's been desperately trying to engage him in conversation all night, but he's honestly more preoccupied with following Guinevere's movements about the room. Thanks to Vivian and her fantastic suggestion to hold a banquet instead of a small dinner Arthur's felt obligated to make sure Guinevere's safe from the prying eyes of all the drunken men within the vicinity, and has had no energy to placate Vivian with mundane conversation.

It doesn't help that with her father suddenly falling ill and sick in bed for the evening, Vivian's allowed herself the luxury of being as flirtatious as she wants. Bearing in mind that she was likely aware that her father would be absent for tonight's festivities when she'd manipulate him earlier in Morgana's chambers. The thought makes his fists clench even more, but he does his best not to show his ire.

"They have been enjoyable so far, although I do believe Morgana looks as if she is still feeling feverish. Perhaps it would be best if she took her leave for the evening?"

Arthur's heated gaze latches onto the woman to his left, and refuses to leave her. All Morgana has to do is agree, and as her handmaiden Guinevere will have no choice but to accompany her. He will not allow Morgana the chance to refuse him, and he knows his eyes are telling her as much.

"Oh Arthur you are right, she does look rather pale and lifeless. Lady Morgana if you are truly feeling unwell, I believe you should leave before you begin to spread your horrible disease to others."

Arthur can't even hide his surprise at Vivian's calm yet rude words. He knows that Vivian does not care if Morgana leaves as long as he remains, but still the coldness in her tone had shocked him. Though he can't help but give a smug smile of satisfaction at Cenred's obvious disappointment before looking back to Morgana.

"I don't believe she looks ill at all, and I would very much hope that she stayed. If anything Lady Morgana, it would seem as if Prince Arthur is simply tired of looking upon you."

Arthur glances towards Cenred's mistress, Morgause. Her taunting smile does not waver, but once she glmpses Morgana's stunned expression it does seem to somewhat soften.

Arthur's fists clench tighter, and he's close to having his short nails break through skin. Everything about Morgause has been cold and dismissive all evening. She converses with no one – not even Cenred, and asks for nothing that isn't already set out before her. Yet here she is speaking freely before everyone at their table at his expense, fake smile and all.

"Of course not, I love Morgana like a sister."

Arthur tries not to show his hurt when he sees Morgana flinch at his words through the corner of his eye. However, Morgause is far more forthcoming with her disbelief in his sincerity. The condescending smile that graces her stern face is quickly making his blood boil. Who is she to question his feelings about the woman he'd grown up with, and is his sister in all but blood?

"We may not share the same blood, but Morgana is, and always will be my sister."

Arthur lifts his gaze from Morgause to Morgana, hoping to quell some of the tension that still lingers between them from the incident earlier in her chambers.

"Even when it seems like my actions are rash or inconsiderate, I am only trying to protect her and those she cares about from harm."

Arthur's eyes unintentionally shift to Guinevere standing only a few paces away from Morgana's chair. He does not know if she heard him with all the noise coming from the nobles below, but he hopes she like Morgana, will understand that he had not meant to be harsh earlier.

Guinevere acknowledges him with a small tilt of her head, but there is no smile on her face. And try as he might Morgana will not even bring her eyes from her plate; she at least has the decency to look somewhat guilty at the way she so openly ignores him.

"What beautiful words, they warm the heart."

Arthur simply tunes out Cenred and his rambunctious laughter as he begins to bore a hole in the back of Morgana's head. Cenred's drunk that is clear enough. Ignoring him is for the best.

"Oh Arthur, you are simply too sweet for words. What woman would not love to feel protected in your big strong arms? I know I would."

And just to solidify her stance on the matter, Vivian begins to slowly run her fingertips over the fabric of clothing covering his biceps. Arthur hates that he had to sit beside her, but with her father absent she's taken his place at the head of the table. He believes she is more than a little drunk from the glazed look in her eyes, but she's worn that look before when she was very much sober.

"Arthur, take me to your chambers tonight. I wish to shower you with the appreciation you deserve."

Arthur shivers with unwanted desire once her lips leave his ear, his mind now far from those around him as he contemplates her offer. That look had most definitely been one of lust. He can't help but be tempted, even with his vow to never again have THAT sort of relationship with the woman beside him ever again. All evening he's felt unwanted by Guinevere, despised by Morgana, and emasculated by MERLIN. Though, here is Vivian showering him the attention he so desperately craves – who doesn't enjoy being appreciated?

Arthur isn't courting Guinevere; they aren't together in any way, even if he feels somewhat connected to her. He'd been intimate with that serving girl just earlier this afternoon, and he hadn't regretted that. Right? She'd been timid at first, but hadn't she been willing? Both Morgana and Guinevere would have just told him he was taking advantage of the girl, but he hadn't commanded her to lye with him. She hadn't felt the least bit obligated to stay when he'd asked her if she wanted to. Had she? No, she wanted him because he was the Prince of Camelot - at least most women did, why would she be any different?

Arthur can't help but re-adjust the gold crown atop his head to to distract himself from overthinking. He can feel Vivian's hand moving towards his thigh, and can't help but wonder when she'd become so obsessed with him. When they first met as children she barely even spoken to him, but he'd been fine with it because it was before Morgana had moved into the castle, and he still believed girls were disgusting bodies of diseases. When they were adolescents she hadn't been all that taken with him, until he'd started to use some of the lines he'd heard some of the older knights discussing during practice. It had been those same words that had helped him bed Vivian and take her virtue. He'd already lost his a few months prior to a widowed noblewoman ten years his senior. At the time he'd felt special at the attention of such a beautiful older woman, but quickly learned she simply enjoyed the possibility of being mistress to the future King.

As he gently removes Vivian's hand from his inner thigh - before he grows too excited, Arthur can't help but wonder if he makes Vivian feel special? Vivian has always been an emotionally driven girl. Once Arthur lost interest in her and began to seek company in other women during his visits, that was also when he noticed her become clingier and more manipulative. He's never told her in so many words that he isn't interested in her, but he thought that his actions spoke for themselves. Perhaps he's purposely giving her hope because he likes the attention? No, of course not. He could never be so egotistical. His father used to tell him that a good King is not someone who ever requires validation from others. A King does things, and doesn't care how it affects others as long as it benefits the kingdom as a whole. However, if he does need validation does that mean he will be a bad King? Is it wrong to sometimes need to hear that he's right, or good, or simply wanted from others?

Arthur puts his hands to his head and shakes off Vivian's hand from his shoulder. These past few days he's been thinking too much about who he is, and he isn't sure if he likes the person that he's becoming. Every time he beds women he feels no sympathy because he always thinks that they just want to be with Prince Arthur. Yet, now he realizes that he's also never given any of them the chance to see him beyond his title.

How can he be so screwed up and not even know it? All the women he has deflowered would they ever be able to find suitable husbands? Had any of those with husbands been beaten or thrown out of their homes? These are questions he's never cared about, but now it seems crucial that he have answers to. He's used so many women in his life, and he feels as if he's dishonoured not only himself, but his mother's memory as well. She'd given her life so that he could have the chance to live, and all he's done with his life so far is go from kingdom to kingdom bedding woman and ruining their lives.

"Vivian"

Arthur turns to look her in the eye so he knows that she doesn't misconstrue what he's about to say. He's speaking to her kindly, and he hasn't done that in a while.

"Yes Arthur"

He never thought he would, but he feels bad when he sees the frantic hope in her eyes.

"I do not…I do not care for you the way you want me to, and I don't think… Nay, I know I never will. I am sorry if I have led you to believe that I care about you the way you want me to, but I do not have those sort of feelings for you."

Arthur heaves a labored sigh once he's finished. He's happy that he's finally stopped lying to Vivian, and hopes that now she can move on and find happiness with someone else.

"WHAT!"

Arthur's body stiffens at the sound of Vivian's scream; it's hit a pitch even higher than any she's reached before. He has to grip the hem of his tunic so he won't grab hold of his pounding ears to help soothe the ringing in them.

At this point everyone in the room turns towards the two of them, and Arthur can't stop the heat quickly colouring his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Please Vivian, remember you are in public."

Arthur tries desperately to calm her, but it's clear that her anger will not be ceased by anyone, let alone him.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!"

Arthur looks around at the heavily lidded eyes of the drunk below him, and then towards the heavy wooden doors. He wants nothing more than to run. Morgana does not even attempt to muffle her giggles, and from the noise behind him it seems Merlin doesn't either. Arthur feels like his face is on fire, and he can't even bring himself to gauge Guinevere's reaction.

"Vivian, I never said love."

Arthur tries to bring some decorum and privacy back to their conversation by whispering in her ear, but it seems Vivian has finally been unleashed.

"YOU NEVER NEEDED TO SAY LOVE! THE WAY YOU USED TO TREAT ME... IT WAS OBVIOUS!"

Arthur shrinks back in his chair once Vivian jumps from her seat, and proceeds to poke him rather harshly in his chest.

"I KNEW ABOUT YOUR EXPENDITURES WITH THOSE OTHER WOMEN, BUT I THOUGHT IT BEST TO LET YOU GET THAT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM BEFORE WE WERE MARRIED. NO ONE PLAYS ME FOR A FOOL ARTHUR PENDRAGON."

The hall is quiet now as everyone stares up at the royal table. Arthur says nothing for fear of setting Vivian off once again. Slowly, she lowers herself to Arthur's ear, and he waits in anticipation for what she'll say next.

"I will never forget this Arthur, never."

Arthur watches as she excuses herself from the table, and gracefully leaves the room; the eyes of practically every person in the room following her as she moves to the heavy wooden doors. He had not expected her to react like that.

Gradually the music starts up again, and everyone begins to chat amongst themselves - only some of them looking at Arthur every so often while they converse.

He knows that with Vivian gone he can leave, but he doesn't think it wise after what has just transpired. Vivian needs time to cool off, and having him run after her might make her think that what he said is not truly how he feels. He doesn't want to confuse her anymore, because he really does want her to find happiness with another.

Some time passes in relative quiet, and Arthur finally begins to feel like he can relax for a moment.

"Let her go!"

And what a short moment it was.

"Who do you think you" hiccup "are boy? I am your King, and you will show me some respect." hiccup "You would be wise to stay out of business that does not" hiccup "concern you."

Arthur groans as he stands to see what exactly is happening between Cenred and Merlin. Merlin should know better than to challenge someone with a position like Cenred's, especially in front of such a large abundance of people. A servant showing outright defiance to a King is grounds for beheading.

Arthur's breath catches in his throat when he sees Cenred's grip on Guinevere's arm tighten. Cenred is very nearly past the point of drunk with all his hiccups, and more than apparent physical imbalance. Cenred's leaning almost all of his bodyweight onto Guinevere's tiny shoulders, and he can see her struggling to hold him upright. Even in a situation where someone wants to hurt her, Guinevere remembers her place, and it angers him. What makes her so unimportant in the world? She like everyone else did not get to choose her family's status, so why should she be punished for anothers good fortune? He's grown up believing otherwise, but what if one's birthright shouldn't have so much control over a persons' future. What if a commoner could be a knight, or a lady? Why not let those with good hearts - common or noble, succeed in life?

Arthur wishes to be exactly where Merlin is, but he understands that the situation is delicate and needs to be handled with a little more tact.

Morgana remains sitting as Arthur moves towards Merlin. She hasn't said a word about what's going on, and Arthur can't help but feel somewhat unnerved by that. Morgana has always been someone who doesn't care about what is expected, but what's right. It's something that he's always been jealous of because he has never been allowed to be so rebellious with his beliefs. For her to just be watching quietly as everything with Guinevere unfolds before her is completely out of character for her. Morgana loves Gwen as much more than a master loves a servant, she said as much to him just earlier this evening..

Arthur stops for only a second before he starts moving once again. He could have sworn Morgause had just shaken her head no to him, but her eyes are not on him. Is she looking at Morgana? Arthur doesn't have time to dwell on that now. He has much more pressing issues that need to be addressed, than a look he may have seen past between Morgause and Morgana. He'll think back on it later.

"Cenred perhaps it best you allow your manservant to take you to your chambers? The night has already been far too eventful for my liking, and I think I too will retire for the night."

Guinevere looks to him with pleading eyes, and even though Arthur knows he shouldn't; he places his hand on Cenred's arm to take most of the burden from her shoulders. Just as expected Cenred pushes his hand away. Albeit more forcibly than Arthur thought he would because he quickly feels his back connect with Merlin. Thankfully neither of them had fallen to the floor; that would have been an added shame Arthur would not have accepted.

"Do not touch me Pendragon. " hiccup "She is mine for the night. Look at her, she is" hiccup "asking for me to touch her, and soon I will have her" hiccup "begging for much more. I bet she likes" hiccup "being on her hands and knees."

The sadistic smile on Cenred's face, and the way he smells Guinevere's hair makes Arthur want to push his sword into his gut until the life leaves his eyes. Arthur doesn't know how he's able to look so calm when in his mind he's already killed Cenred in numerous unforgiving ways.

There are a few eyes on them again, but most of the people keep to themselves. Fortunately Cenred isn't screaming throughout their exchange, so to all those not present at their table there is still an air of indifference towards the situation.

Merlin moves to confront Cenred once again, but Arthur holds his arm so he can't reach his goal. Merlin looks at him incredulously, but he's a fool if he thinks that attacking Cenred will do anything but get him killed. This is one of those rare moments when Merlin just needs to trust him.

"Cenred, I find it very difficult to understand how you have any claim to one of my servants without my permission?"

Arthur tries not to show his anger, but he knows it must be visible by now. His body is vibrating with rage, and all he can see is red. Who does Cenred think he is; some dim-witted Prince who can't defend and protect what is his?

"Listen here" gulp "Princeeee Arthurrrr, I understand she is the Lady Morgana's handmaiden, but I have" hiccup "something else those hands can be put to" hiccup "good use to. Besides, I will pay you for her services if that is what you are trying to hint" hiccup "at. How much to bed the wench little Princeling? Three, or no, five gold coins?"

Cenred's behavior - regardless of how drunk he is - is now far passed disrespectful, it's downright impudent.

"Guinevere is not for sale, in any way."

Arthur's hand lingers on his sword, ready if need to be raised to Cenred's throat. He avoids all eye contact with Guinevere, the less he sees of her, the calmer he will remain.

"Why Arthur, how wicked of you to hog all the attractive" gulp "women for yourself, what would your father say if he knew how" hiccup "selfish you were being? Well I am sure he would not have much to say" hiccup "now, what with his current condition."

Arthur's entire body tenses at the sound of Cenred's laughter. He tries to reign in his temper, but he cannot bring himself to remove his hand from the hilt of his sword. He's well aware that Cenred is responsible for what's happening to his father, but having him practically admit it with such amusement seems to send him spiraling over the edge.

The tip of Arthur's sword just grazes Cenred's neck. Once again the room is eerily silent, but this time Arthur doesn't care. Cenred quickly lifts himself from Guinevere and throws her to the floor in his hurry to draw his swords; thankfully Merlin is there to catch her before she hits the ground.

"You are far from capable of doing any harm to me at all in the condition you are in. Be a smart King. Leave Guinevere alone and I shall not seek any form of retribution for your childish behaviour tonight."

"Who do you think" hiccup "you are to proposition me. I am Kingggg Cenred, and you are nothing but a boy playing dress up with his dying father's clothes."

"Enough Cenred! I will watch no more of this. You have embarrassed the both of us as much as necessary for one night. I believe Prince Arthur is right. It is time you were sent to bed, you are behaving like a young babe."

"How dare you speak to me like that you dirty ungrateful whore…"

Arthur watches mesmerized as Cenred immediately stops speaking as if he's been hit on the head with a mallet. Arthur does not doubt that Morgause is using her magic on him this very instant.

"Fine, perhaps sleep would be best for me right now, but I want that servant punished for his behavior towards me. NIGEL!"

Arthur slowly lowers his sword and watches in confusion as Cenred's manservant rushes to stand directly in front of his master. If only he could get that kind of obedience out of Merlin.

"Nigel, I want you to get Harsack and have him send that one to the dungeons so he may be taught a proper lesson in manners. No servant speaks to me with such disobedience and gets away with it unscathed."

"Cenred wait…"

"Prince Arthur, your manservant was far out of line earlier. Now I do not know how you allow your servants to behave in Camelot, but where I am from they are punished when speaking out of turn to royalty. So unless you wish for me to speak with Olaf on the matter, I will see your servant flogged for the manner in which he spoke to me."

He watches anxiously as Nigel scurries away to go find this Harsack. Arthur knows he can't be positioned that far away from Cenred; he's obviously his lapdog. He sheathes his sword and fixes his crown, already it's beginning to feel like too heavy a burden.

"Cenred he meant no harm, he was simply trying to aid his friend from the likes of you."

Arthur hopes reason will get through to Cenred, but he knows that it's only because he can't have Guinevere that he's going after Merlin.

"It does not matter the cause. He was far out of line, and I would see him reprimanded."

By this time the same burly soldier from Cenred's army that had raised his sword to Arthur only hours before, now stands beside Cenred with a wide smile gracing his ugly face. Arthur chances a glance at Merlin and can see the fear in his eyes, fear he's certain is reflected in his own. Yes, Merlin annoys, angers, and frustrates him to no end, but he doesn't wish to see him hurt by the likes of Harsack.

"Sire, you called for me?"

"Yes Harsack, I need you to…"

"I will do it"

Arthur hears a small gasp that he's certain came from Guinevere, and suddenly the air in the room is stiflingly. Everyone at the royal table is staring at him, and he tries to pretend that he's unaffected by their gazes. He's glad that the other nobles lost interest once his sword left Cenred's throat. Arthur really hasn't been enjoying all his popularity this evening.

"No offence Prince Arthur, but I doubt you have ever flogged anyone, and I truly do not believe you would hit hard enough to leave a mark on his back."

Arthur could hear the challenge in Cenred's words, but this isn't about winning against Cenred it's about principles.

"You are right Cenred. Merlin spoke out of turn, and any King would have him flogged or worse for the things he said to you. He is my manservant, and therefore my responsibility. I will be the one to punish him, and if you wish to see the marks than you may look on them tomorrow."

"As Morgause said, I should really be off to bed soon. We Kings always have so much to do, and so little time to do it in. Perhaps one day you will know what it feels like to be King, or maybe you will not. Who really knows what the future holds Arthur Pendragon... Until tomorrow."

Arthur ignores Cenred's laughter, but he can't help but notice he seems to be laughing more in Morgana's direction than his own. His face is set in determination as he looks at Cenred and Harsack, but it falters once his eyes have shifted to Merlin. He has no other choice, and those are the words he keeps repeating in his head.

"Merlin to my chambers."

"NO! Please My Lord, Merlin was only trying to help me. He doesn't deserve to be punish…"

"That'll be enough Guinevere! Harsack make sure everything is brought to my chambers and ready for me when I get there."

Harsack turns to Cenred for permission before he actually moves to do anything Arthur has said. It's only when Cenred nods that Harsack leaves the hall.

Arthur watches out of the corner of his eye as Merlin tries to disentangle himself from a completely hysterical Guinevere. It takes a little while, but eventually Merlin is able to break free from her, and he too makes his way out of the hall.

"No Merlin, this is all my fault. Sire, please I beg of you. I will go with King Cenred if it means nothing will happen to Merlin. I just…please."

She's holding his hands, and pleading with him to do something, but he can't. In this moment he's just as powerless as she is. He's Prince Regent with little experience in the games of Kings, but he knows that this is what his father would have done. He doesn't think it right, but it's what he has to do.

"I'm sorry Guinevere"

And he is; more than she knows. He's sorry that he is so weak. He's sorry for not being able to avoid this whole night for all of them. Yet, more than anything; he's sorry that what he's about to do is lawfully right.

"Morgana, please take Guinevere back to your chambers for the evening. I think you both could do with a goodnights rest."

"Why yes of course. Come along Gwen, it has been a long night."

"NO! I need to fix this. Please Sire."

Morgana rises from the chair she's sat firmly rooted to for the better part of the evening, and quickly makes her way to Guinevere. Though, before Morgana is able to reach her, Arthur can't help but take her hand and pull her towards him.

"Tomorrow I need to see you Guinevere, and I will not take no for an answer. I will meet you in Morgana's chambers. Be ready at noon. Until then, think no more of this evening; you did nothing wrong. The fault lies with me and me alone. If my father had been here in my stead none of this would have happened."

Arthur quickly releases her hand, and gently pushes her into Morgana's waiting arms. He watches them exit the Great Hall with Morgana all but carrying Guinevere on her shoulder. Arthur looks away from the pain he's caused her, and readies himself for what he now has to do. He catches Morgause's smile, and trembles; it's time for him to depart.

He leaves the table with not a word, and even without seeing them he can feel their smiles on his retreating back. He's let Cenred and Morgause best him this time, but he promises himself that next time he'll do better.

The walk to his chambers feels shorter than usual, and he hesitates in the doorway. They are his chambers yet he feels strange entering them in this moment.

Cenred's right, he's never flogged anyone. Anytime he's caused another pain was in battle where they had been equipped with a weapon to defend themselves. This feels so foreign to him, and he doesn't know whether to be thankful or angry that his father had never allowed him to partake in any torturing sessions with prisoners.

With a long sigh and a heavy heart, Arthur opens the doors to his chambers, and then softly closes them once he's inside. His eyes quickly sweep the room until they land on Merlin standing by the table, one hand around the thick black leather whip Harsack had surely delivered. Arthur tenses at the sight of it, but when he's able to compose himself once more, continues his trek to Merlin.

Neither of them speak as Merlin slowly hands Arthur the whip. There is an awkwardness in the air, and Arthur wants nothing more than for Merlin to say something foolish like he always does. Yet no words pass from Merlin's lips.

All of this feels so wrong, but what can Arthur do? Disobey his father and the very structure that royals and servants live their lives? He'll never admit it aloud, but right now he's scared.

He nearly jumps in shock when Merlin removes his shirt and lays it neatly on the table. Any other time and Arthur would have yelled at him for putting his filthy shirt on the same table he eats his food, but not now. Arthur's hands shake when Merlin grabs hold of the table edge and leaves his pale back bare before him.

"I know you do not want to do this Arthur, but I also know that you have no choice. If protecting my friends from harm means having to endure a little pain, than I will gladly do it every time."

Kings and Princes don't cry, especially not over servants.

"He won this battle Arthur, but we will not let him win the war."

Arthur looks at the back of Merlin's head in awe. Even now he's loyal.

"Just get on with it! Some of us want to go to bed before the roosters wake up. "

Merlin will never stop surprising him. He's prepared to take his unjustifiable punishment with dignity, and more bravery than he could have ever imagined. Arthur has never been so proud to think of his manservant as his friend, and he knows that when he's King, things will be different.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading! I hope it wasn't too bad. I was really unsure about posting this chapter as one and not two longer parts, but I figured it's already been a while since I posted so I'm taking a leap of faith._

_If you have a chance please review to tell me what you thought!:)_


	9. He is Arthur Pendragon

_I apologize in advance for any and all grammatical errors. As usual I'm the only one who has edited this._ _So yeah..._

* * *

News arrived early this morning from Camelot in regards to his father that had quelled much of his worry, but not completely eased it. Although the King is still unwell Arthur can't help but feel relief that his father continues to remain amongst the living.

After dismissing the fatigued messenger to rest, Arthur immediately left his chambers to inquire after King Olaf's health. The physician told him that Olaf was fairing far better than he had the previous night, but that he cannot for the life of him understand how he fell ill so quickly. Arthur knows Cenred and Morgause have played a hand in Olaf's sudden sickness, but has no proof against them. He has no other choice but to allow their wickedness to go unpunished… for now.

He then went to see how his men were doing, and found them all comfortably sitting in amused discussion. At his arrival they'd quieted, and Sir Leon swiftly jumped from his stool and bowed, the rest of his knights instantly followed suit. Most of them had been present at last night's banquet, and those who hadn't were sure to have heard from the others. Arthur nodded in acknowledgment of them before quickly making his departure from the room. He did not need their pity. It was already traveling around the kingdom how King Cenred had put him in his place, and that he was not as strong a ruler as his father.

His fists clench as he remembers the insults that he overheard coming from some of Cenred's men as they stood huddled before their King's chambers. He'd walked by the men with his head held high, and a look of indifference on his face. He was absolutely certain that they knew he'd heard them, but they simply didn't care as their laughter carried through the corridor, even when he could no longer see their persons.

He knows he must put the events of last night out of his mind. Things had gone so wrong, and if he allows himself to think of it too much he'll make himself mad with rage.

Right now he just has to pluck up the courage to knock.

Arthur can't help but resume hesitantly pacing in front of Morgana's chambers, unsure of how to proceed with his plan of action. He's never been so nervous in his life.

Although the act is relatively simple he finds himself wavering every time his fist is about to make contact with the wood.

What if Guinevere does not allow him to spend time with her? He's been looking forward to this moment since he arose this morning. Though, what will people say when they see him walking with a servant? He shakes his head in frustration; he's tired of worrying about how everyone will judge every modest thing he does. He's only a man.

Summoning much more courage than he thought he'd need, Arthur forces himself to finally lift his hand to connect with the rich wood. The noise he makes rapping on the door sounds too loud, and he swears he felt the frame vibrating on his knuckles. Perhaps he should not have been so forceful?

He waits with his hands behind his back as he continues to pace to and fro in front of Morgana's chamber. He can feel sweat beginning to form on his brow, and knowing he's so anxious only makes him that much tenser. What is this girl doing to him? Before he'd found her intriguing, then he'd wanted her body, now he simply craves being in her presence.

Suddenly the door opens and there she is staring back at him expectantly. He drops his eyes at the intensity of her gaze, maybe this was not such a good idea. She is obviously still angry about Merlin.

"Guinevere"

He tries to sound cheerful, but even he can hear the quiver in his voice. Here he is - the crowned Prince of Camelot - quivering at the sight of a tiny serving girl, what a sorry sight he has become.

He waits with baited breath for her to acknowledge him, and she bitterly opens the door wider to curtsy before him.

"Sire, how may I help you?"

He does his best to overlook her icy stare and resentful tone, but he cannot ignore the hurt that her actions cause him. Never has she been so cold towards him, not even when she'd scolded him for wanting to disturb Morgana's slumber.

"I am sorry if my presence displeases you. I have come in the hopes that you will allow me the honour of escorting you through the castle gardens. I thought they would be nice this time of day. Do you not remember my words from last night?"

He instantly regrets bringing up memories of the previous night. Her face drops, and his heart tightens at the sight of tears brimming in her almond eyes.

"Guinevere I did not mean…"

"How is he fairing after…everything?"

He knows exactly who she's referring to, and he can also hear the subtle ferocity in her tone. Arthur's very aware that he needs to tread with caution.

"Guinevere, I think it best we do not discuss Merlin at this time."

She quickly masks her fury behind a stoic mask, and then lowers her eyes to the floor. Arthur cannot help but also lower his eyes, only he does it out of discomfort. He and Merlin briefly discussed keeping last night's events quiet for now. So even though he does wish to tell Guinevere what happened, he knows it's best she stays uninformed.

"I am sorry Sire, I do not wish to offend, but I think it best you leave."

She's right of course, he should not be here with her, this is all very wrong. If his father ever discovered that he harbors feelings for a servant he'd have her thrown out of Camelot without a second thought. Servants are easily replaceable is what he always used to say.

She moves to shut the door, but Arthur blocks her efforts with his foot. She's in pain, and he'd come hoping to ease some of her suffering, not strengthen it further.

"You are right. I should not be here, but I am, and I am not leaving without you. I only wish to spend a short time in your company Guinevere. I do not mean you any harm."

Her face softens slightly at the desperation in his voice. Is this really what he's been reduced to – beseeching someone to talk to him so he doesn't have to feel so alone? Well, she isn't really just anyone, this is Guinevere.

"My Lord I do not think it appropriate for us to be seen alone in public. What would the people think? What if King Cenred or Princess Vivian were to see us? I appreciate that you have come to me for companionship, but Sire I am afraid I must refuse your offer."

He reaches for her hand, and removes it from the door. As Arthur brings it to rest in his own he can't help but notice how small her hand truly is. It is not as soft as other noblewomen - years of being a servant have roughened them, but for him that just means she is a hard worker. Like him she is not afraid to work to make her way in life. His own rough calluses from training are also a testament to that.

He removes his gaze from her hand, and back up to her eyes. Though, she is not looking at his face, but their clasped hands with her mouth agape. He smiles when he realizes that she has not removed her hand from his.

"I do not care what they think of me. I… it is no one's concern how I spend my time, or with whom."

"Sire, it is easy for you to say such things because you are a Prince. No one will judge you as harshly as they will judge me. I am a servant, and they will look at me and think I am nothing but another one of your whores."

His eyes cloud in anger at her words, not because of what she's said, but the truth behind them. How could he have been so foolish? Even if they are away, there are still those from Camelot who will spread gossip that he and Guinevere are growing closer. Perhaps too close.

"I will protect you…"

At the sound of raucous laughter, Arthur gently pushes Guinevere and himself completely into Morgana's chambers, and then closes the door before quickly scanning the room for any sign of Morgana.

"She has gone for the afternoon, she would not tell me where."

He can tell Morgana's actions have upset her, but he does not wish to dwell on a conversation that he knows will only cause her pain.

"Guinevere…"

"My Lord, I am a handmaiden and you are a Prince. We must remember our respective roles because I will never be anything more than a servant, and you will never be anything less than royalty."

"Guinevere things can change. I wish for them to. When I am King, things will be diff…"

"Prince Arthur I cannot allow you to ruin me."

Silence quickly envelops the two. Gwen's head is bowed so Arthur can't see her face, but he doesn't care. Her words wound him in a way he's never felt before, and he can't help but be angry at her for speaking them.

"You do not have a choice Guinevere. You are already mine whether you like it or not. I do not care how anyone feels about us. And I am aware that we barely know each other, yet I am absolutely powerless against you. You make me feel things no one else ever has, and I do not wish to deprive myself of you any longer."

Arthur lifts his hand to rest on her face, and traces the contour of her lips. He's surprised that she makes no move to shy away from his touch, but can tell she is uncomfortable with the action.

"I am no one's property Prince Arthur."

When she sighs and attempts to walk away from him, Arthur gently pulls her back towards him. He wants to let her go, knows that it will make things easier for the both of them if he does. He really does want to ignore the new and confusing feelings making him care about someone he shouldn't, yet he can't.

"Guinevere…"

Arthur never thought he'd care about anyone like this. When he's with Guinevere he feels… he just…feels something indescribable. It's not love, but he knows that given time, it could be; and as much as that terrifies him, it also excites him. He'd always thought that love was an unachievable dream, but with Gwen maybe he can find happiness?

"Please stop this Sire"

He knows she feels it too. If she didn't she wouldn't have allowed him to touch her, right?

"Tell me you feel nothing for me, and I will never speak to you or look upon you again. Guinevere, tell me and I will do everything in my power not to be in your presence ever again, but if you feel something, anything. I cannot - I will not, relinquish my feelings if there is even a small chance that you care for me at all."

She lowers her eyes, and he can feel a hint of wetness on his fingertips before she moves away from his touch. This time Arthur makes no attempt to reestablish any physical contact.

"My Lord, I do not understand what you want from me?"

"I know it is rather sudden, and I honestly do not understand it myself. I have never felt this way about anyone before, and I am terribly uncertain of how exactly to proceed. I just feel like I need you…"

"What does it matter? You are a Prince, and I am just a servant. All I can ever be is your mistress, and I will not disgrace my father, or myself by receiving such a title."

"If we grow to love each other I can change things."

"Sire…"

"No Guinevere, one day I will be King. It will be in my power to allow us to marry, if that is our wish."

"Prince Arthur, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but you speak of things you do not truly understand. You must know that I can never be your wife, let alone your Princess, or Queen."

Arthur cannot help the sudden coldness that grips his heart at her words. All he wanted was an opportunity to know love, but she's rejected him without even giving him a chance. Arthur may be a Prince, but he is also a man.

"My Lord, I care for you as my sovereign, and only as my sovereign."

His heart tightens, and for a second he wonders if he's dying. Then he collects himself, nods, and quickly retires from Morgana's chambers. He will not shed tears for a girl that does not deserve them. He has already made himself look a fool; he doesn't need to also add meek to his repertoire.

He was practically begging a servant to one day learn to love him, a servant! She's nothing but a…a servant, and he's a Prince! He can have any Princess in the kingdom, and in time Arthur knows his memories of Guinevere will fade away into nothing. So why is he so angry?

He walks back to his chambers with his fists clenched, one of which is clutched tightly around his sword. He wants to damage something or someone very badly, and he doesn't truly understand why he's so enraged.

Arthur can't help but feel fortunate when he sees Cenred standing outside his chamber doors with Harsack, and a couple of his minions. Before his meeting with Guinevere he would have been anxious at the sight of Cenred, but now he welcomes his presence. Here is the perfect outlet to release all his anger in one hand delivered parcel, and Arthur could not be happier.

"Prince Arthur, how wonderful of you to finally join us. I have yet to see your unruly manservant today, and I had wondered if you knew where he was hiding away?"

Arthur can't help but mimic Cenred's condescending smile. Cenred wants to see Merlin, and Arthur will give him exactly what he's requested.

"King Cenred, how sad you had to wait for me outside of my chambers when Merlin has been inside all this time. I hope you did not wait long."

Unlike Cenred's, Arthur's smile does not waiver. He will not allow this incompetent excuse for a King to intimidate him. He is Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther and Igraine Pendragon, and the future ruler of Camelot.

"No, I have only been waiting for a short time. Though I would like to make sure you have reprimanded him like you promised. A man's word is all he has, and a King is only a man. I'm sure you will be the type of King who does as he says he will."

Arthur doesn't bother giving Cenred a response as he opens the door to his chambers and allows him entrance. He barely even acknowledges him as he makes his way over to Merlin slumped erratically on a chair by the table.

"Wakey, wakey Merlin. You have company of the highest esteem waiting to speak with you."

"Ugh, a few more minutes."

Arthur can't help the mocking sneer he swiftly throws in Cenred's direction. He knows he's enjoying the rage on Cenred's face far too much.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT PENDRAGON? THIS IS A DIRECT VIOLATION OF MY DEMANDS! IT IS A CLEAR DEPICTION OF YOUR DISRESPECT FOR ME, AND MY ENTIRE KINGDOM! HAVE YOU NO HONOUR?"

"DO NOT PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF RESPECT AND HONOUR! You told me to flog my servant, and I chose not to."

"I AM A KING, AND HE INSULTED ME. HE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED."

In his anger Arthur unconsciously begins to make his way closer to Cenred.

"Arthur…"

"Stay out of this Merlin. This is my fight."

His hand stays clutched on his sword as he faces Cenred, whose own hand is now tightly wound around his sword as well.

"This is your fight! Why does that statement make me want to laugh? You are nothing more than a boy pretending to play the part of a man. Now I will allow you one more opportunity to do as I say, and reprimand your useless manservant for his treatment of me."

Arthur takes a few steadying breaths to calm his growing ire. He will not allow Cenred to demean him like a child. It is time Cenred remembers what the name Pendragon truly means.

"Listen carefully to my words _King_ Cenred, for I will not repeat myself. I am Arthur Pendragon, future King of Camelot. I do not head orders from anyone but _my_ King. You made yourself look like a pompous fool yesterday, and I will not punish my manservant for your lack of decorum. Go to Olaf if you wish, but mark my words, you will regret it. You may continue to view me as an incompetent child too docile to carry the crown, but cross me and you will see just how much of my father I truly embody. Now please remove yourself from my presence _immediately_."

Arthur can feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins as he slowly moves away from Cenred. Cenred's rage is rolling off of him in an unbearable heat, and Arthur can't stand it any longer. No one tells him what to do, let alone a man like Cenred. King or not Arthur will not condone Cenred's behavior yesterday by disciplining Merlin for his act of foolish bravery.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT…"

"As I said Cenred, I will not repeat myself. I will make you leave if I have to."

Arthur draws his sword once he sees Harsack unsheathing his. Once his sword rests comfortably in his hand Arthur can hear the unmistakable sounds of two others being drawn. Well four against one are better odds than he's had in the past. Merlin doesn't count. He's far too… well, _Merlin_ to fight against these men.

"Think carefully on your actions in this moment Cenred. Do you really wish to die today?"

Arthur takes his stance as Cenred laughs before him. If he is to die today, at least he will not die alone.

"It is King Cenred to you Prince Arthur. Harsack, Quain, Ladgement lower your weapons."

When they do as they are told Arthur does not follow suit. He is still drastically outnumbered, and it takes far less time to draw one's sword than he would need to kill them all.

"I must admit I am mildly impressed with your courage. Perhaps I was too hasty in thinking you so inexperienced in the way of Kings."

This is some form of deception, Arthur knows it is. Only moments before Cenred looked like he wished to see his head on a platter. Now he acts as if the two of them are friends. What is he planning?

"Oh come now Arthur. I implore you young Prince put away your sword, I mean you no harm. You are right of course. Yesterday I behaved appallingly, and your servant was simply trying to protect the purity of a friend. I know that now."

Arthur's sword slowly lowers in confusion, but he doesn't sheath it. He does not trust Cenred, and his words are only making Arthur that much more suspicious.

"I will now do as you ask, and promptly take my leave."

Arthur stares in awe at their retreating backs, and when he spares a quick glance at Merlin he sees the same astonishment gracing his face as well. What just happened?

"What was all that about? I thought he wanted to see me beaten between an inch of my life?"

Arthur is just as confused as Merlin. Cenred is definitely planning something, and he knows his revenge will be cruel and underhanded. Though, this time the game has changed. Now Cenred knows exactly who he's dealing with, and what he's capable of. He is Arthur Pendragon, future King of Camelot, and he will make certain he is remembered as the greatest King ever known. That the world never forgets his name.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the really long hiatus. I hope I still have fans of the story out there who will continue to read. I've just been experiencing the worst writer's block:(_

_I'm not happy with this chapter at all, but I decided that it's been way too long since I've updated, and I seriously needed to put something up soon. _

_I hope you guys were somewhat satisfied with this chapter. The next chapter will be in Merlin's point of view instead of Arthur's, but it will only be for a chapter. And sorry for the really low enthusiasm, just a side-effect of the writer's block and the nervousness at putting up another chapter after so long. _

_Please review:) You guys are awesome, and I'd really love to hear whether or not anyone still wants me continue with the story or not._


	10. The Dream?

_Alright so I just want to take a second to thank every single person who took the time to read and review the last chapter! It's so amazing to know that I still have people who are reading, and liking what they're reading, it gives me that extra push to keep going. So really just thank you to everyone sticking with the story:)_

_So here's another quickly edited chapter! The parts that are italicized are in Arthur's point of view, and the one's that aren't are Merlin's POV. I apologize in advance for any errors, as usual I'm the only one editing this story. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Arthur had finally decided to dismiss Merlin after having him clean for hours. Yes, he's being insufferable and he shouldn't be, but he can't stop feeling livid, and Merlin's really the only person around to take the brunt of his anger. Earlier he'd even reprimanded Leon when he told him that many of the knights had gotten drunk at a local tavern with some of Cenred's men the night before. He knew Leon had not been a party to such things, but at the time he was simply unable to control his mounting ire. As he makes himself more comfortable in bed, he resigns himself to the task of apologizing to Leon in the morning._

Merlin can barely keep himself awake, let alone continue walking to the servant's quarters. Arthur had finally dismissed him after hours of both physical and mental abuse, and Merlin simply can't understand where Arthur's sudden bout of anger has come from. Yes, Arthur can be a huge prat, but he's never been purposely cruel. The things he said to Leon today were just so needlessly mean, and Merlin's never heard Arthur show Leon anything but respect in the past.

"Wait, this isn't right?"

Merlin immediately stops walking. He'd taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up near Morgana's chambers. Two nights here and he still can't find his way around this enormous castle. He'd been late in giving Arthur his breakfast this morning, and as revenge Arthur had thrown a book at his head. Fortunately for him he'd moved out of the way in time, but still… ouch.

As Merlin turns to head back down the corridor he'd been walking through, he hears a sudden crash from Morgana's room. He doesn't even need to think about what he's doing. He immediately runs to make sure that Morgana's alright; mentally reciting a few spells on the way just in case of trouble.

"Be calm Morgana! Don't fool yourself into believing that this girl means more than a means to an end to Uther Pendragon's tyrannical rule over Camelot."

Merlin comes to an abrupt stop when he hears Morgause's voice through the wooden doors. What is she doing talking to Morgana? Is Morgause hurting her? And who is this girl she's referring to?

_Arthur quickly feels himself drifting into a sleep induced haze, but he only had two cups of wine, and not to boast but he'd had wine like that when he was just a child. His father had wanted him to be able to handle himself with alcohol. Uther Pendragon always said a drunken King in public is a careless King in his ruling. So why does he feel so damn drunk?_

_At the sudden opening of his chamber doors Arthur can't help but sober slightly. He bewilderingly reaches for his sword, and eventually is able to unsheathe it before his assailant is upon him. His vision is somewhat cloudy, and he tries unsuccessfully to blink it away._

"_Prince Arthur"_

_His sword drops to the floor on impulse at the sound of her voice, is he dreaming?_

"_Guinevere?"_

Merlin quietly brings his ear to rest directly on the rich wood of Morgana's chamber door. He has a gut feeling that whatever's being discussed in that room is not going to cause anything but pain for all involved.

"Yes I knew there would be sacrifices, but Gwen is my friend. I do not wish to see her hurt!"

Gwen? Why would Gwen be in harm's way? Morgana loves Gwen, why would she put her in a position where she could get hurt?

"Then decide Morgana, your friend or freedom for all with magic; that includes you as well. What is most important to you?"

Merlin waits with baited breath for Morgana's response. He never knew she was capable of stooping to such lengths. Morgause's way will only lead to insurmountable pain and suffering, surely Morgana can see that?

"_Guinevere what are you doing? Surely you realize how improper your actions are in coming here at this hour?"_

_Arthur slowly tries to quell his racing heart. Why is she here, to rub salt on a still opened wound? _

_This can't be real. Gwen would never come to him like this, let alone enter his chambers so abrasively. Something must have happened to her. Perhaps she's injured? Cenred, maybe Cenred hurt her? _

"_Guinevere are you all right? Did Cenred harm you?"_

_She says nothing as she continues to make her way towards him, and even with his eyesight slightly impaired she looks beautiful. She's wearing nothing but a long white nightgown, and it makes her look simply ethereal in the sliver of moonlight peaking through the curtains. He clumsily looks to light the candle on his bedside to dissuade his wayward thoughts. Although when he does finally bathe the room with light, his pants immediately tighten at the sight of her._

_Once she reaches him she lifts her hand to caress his cheek, and his breathing quickens. The cold metal touch from her bracelet does nothing to cease his growing desire. What is she doing? Only yesterday she wanted him to stay away from her - outright refused to acknowledge him as anything but her sovereign, and now she stands before him in nothing but her bedclothes touching him as if they are lovers._

"_Guinevere, you should leave."_

"_Do I not please you My Lord?"_

_Arthur can't help the continued stirring in his trousers. She is very pleasing indeed, but everything about this seems wrong. This is just so unlike Gwen that it doesn't seem real. He must be dreaming, it's the only thing that would explain what's happening._

"_You please me very much Guinevere, I just don't…"_

_Once her ruby lips meet his all thought instantly leaves his mind, and he pulls her into bed with him. He's convinced this is a dream, it has to be?_

"My allegiance is first and foremost to our mutual cause sister, but Gwen has been with me since I was merely a child. I do not wish to see her come to any harm in our fight against the Pendragons. She is a good person."

Sister? Why did Morgana refer to Morgause as her sister? They can't actually be related, can they?

"You told me yourself that the young Pendragon has feelings for the girl. She is our best chance at bringing an end to his life. Her sacrifice will not be in vain sister. She will die so that so many others will have the chance to live in freedom."

Do they plan killing Gwen?

"You are right of course sister. Her death is for the greater good. Arthur must die, and Gwen is someone he would never expect to be his executioner. I just wish it didn't have to be at the cost of Gwen's life."

Merlin knows he can't let them get away with this. He has to save his friends before it's too late.

"I know sister, but remember you still have me."

At the sudden silence Merlin tries his best to suppress his rage. How can Morgana willingly do this?

"I made sure the potion was placed in Arthur's drink, that bumbling servant did not even notice me slip it in his jug of wine. Did you give the serving girl the bracelet?"

"Yes"

"And you are sure she will put on the lipstick you gave her?"

"Yes, I know Gwen. She will wait until twilight when everyone is asleep and she is alone before finally allowing herself to openly enjoy the gift."

"You must be sure that she will wear it and not just admire it. The magic in the bracelet will be useless unless she is wearing the lipstick. The bracelet will lead her to Arthur with the intent of murder, but the lipstick will transform her into the siren that will make everything possible."

"I know she will wear it. By tomorrow we will both wake up to the news that Arthur Pendragon is dead, and his killer either dead or imprisoned."

Oh my Gods, Morgana! Arthur and Gwen are her friends, and she's just going to have them killed as if they mean nothing to her?

"Good, with Arthur dead it will be all too easy to finally kill Uther."

"Why is he not already dead? You said the subitus aging spell you cast would kill him in only a matter of days."

So Arthur was right, it is Morgause who cast the spell on his father. Now that Merlin knows exactly what spell she used he's certain that he can find a spell to heal the King.

"Someone with magic is keeping him alive, I know it."

"Perhaps Gaius?"

"No, the physician is gifted, but not more talented than me. It is someone much stronger, and better skilled in the ways of the Old Religion."

Yes Morgause, someone like him. Initially Merlin had struggled with whether or not to save the King. The one thing he does agree with Morgause and Morgana about is that Uther Pendragon is a tyrant, but he's still Arthur's father, and the only parent he has left. Besides, Arthur is not yet prepared to be the King he's meant to be.

Merlin quickly moves from the door, and runs down the corridor back to Arthur's chambers. He wants to listen to what else the sisters are planning, but he doesn't know how long he has until Gwen unintentionally kills Arthur.

How can Morgana do this to people who love her as much as Arthur and Gwen do? Merlin knew he shouldn't have listened to Gauis and Kilgharrah. If he'd been the one to help Morgana cope with her powers maybe she wouldn't have looked to Morgause as a mentor.

Merlin swears in frustration because he can't find Arthur's room. Every corridor in this castle looks exactly the same, and he can't remember if he's supposed to go left or right.

He's running out of time. He needs to find Gwen before she hurts Arthur.

Closing his eyes and desperately trying to focus his disoriented mind, Merlin concentrates on using his magic to lead him to Arthur. When he feels his body being harshly pulled to the left he immediately runs in that direction. Finally he's stopped before Arthur's door; his heart practically beating out of his chest, not from exhaustion but fear. What is he going to find on the other side of this door?

Drawing on every ounce of courage he possesses Merlin opens the wooden doors. What he's faced with makes his cheeks redden, and then has his eyes burning gold. The sword instantly flies out of Gwen's hands and towards the floor. Once it is out of her hands Gwen slowly turns to him with blank eyes. Oh Gwen what have they done to you?

She reaches for the sword again, but Merlin quickly stops her. She's as naked as the day she was born, and straddling an unconscious Arthur's naked torso. Merlin does his best to avoid looking at her body any more than he already has when he covers her with Arthur's cape, but his eyes can't help but swiftly drink in her generous chest once more.

He pulls her from over Arthur - who has still yet to awaken, to stand on the floor. Gwen attempts to untangle herself from him a few times, so Merlin eventually has to use magic for her to stay in place. With the spell keeping her immobile, Merlin decides it best to remove the bracelet from her arm. As soon as he does the glazed look leaves her eyes, and she once again looks like his best friend.

"Gwen, are you alright?"

She blinks a few times to erase any leftover traces of confusion from her eyes.

"Merlin? Where am I, and why do I feel so strange?"

Merlin doesn't know where to start, so he stays silent. He cringes a bit when Gwen looks down and notices she's only wearing Arthur's cape. Please don't start screaming Gwen.

"Gwen, try to remain calm, I can explain everything."

Merlin is thankful that Gwen is such a rational person because he knows that anyone else would have acted extremely foolish in this moment.

"Merlin, what's going on?"

She's looking at him with the innocence of a child, and it breaks his heart to see her hurting like this. Gwen didn't deserve to be used like this.

"I am sorry Gwen. You were enchanted to kill Arthur…"

"What? No, no I could never kill Arthur. Merlin please tell me I did not hurt him?"

Merlin catches her before she actually collapses to the floor. His heart tightens at the sound of her sobs. How could you do this to her Morgana?

"It is alright Gwen, you did not succeed, Arthur is still alive. He is lying in his bed sleeping just over there."

She doesn't stop crying, but her tears do somewhat lessen.

"Who enchanted me?"

"I do not know Gwen"

Merlin knows he can't tell her, she won't believe him even if he does.

Gwen slowly picks herself up off the floor, and hovers over Arthur's bed. This time Merlin decides to keep his distance.

"Did we…"

Gwen seems to be speaking through tears at this point.

"Did Arthur and I lye together while I was enchanted?"

"I do not know for certain Gwen. By the time I arrived you were trying to kill him. What happened before is as unknown to me as it is to you."

She shakes her head as silent tears stream down her face.

"I asked a question I already know the answer to Merlin."

She remains quiet, and Merlin is at a loss as to what he should do next. Morgause and Morgana are dangerous, maybe he should stay here with Arthur? But, what about Gwen?

"Did he know what he was doing?"

Merlin is so caught up in his thoughts that he almost doesn't hear Gwen speak.

"I do not think so. A potion was placed into his drink at dinner. So, there is a chance that he will not remember what happened tonight."

"Good, I do not want him to remember what we did. I do not want him to think I have feelings for him at all."

"Do you have feelings for Arthur?"

She doesn't respond.

"Please do not tell him what we did Merlin. It is best if he does not know."

"I think he should know, but I will not tell him if you do not wish me to Gwen."

"Thank you"

She picks up her nightgown, and quickly changes behind the screen. She's about to make her way out of Arthur's chamber doors, but Merlin knows he needs to warn her about Morgana before she leaves.

"Gwen do not tell Morgana about this."

She turns back to him in confusion, and if he hadn't overheard Morgana for himself he wouldn't understand why she should be cautious around her either.

"What, Merlin why?"

"Just please trust me Gwen. Do not tell Morgana anything about what happened tonight. If she asks about your night tell her you fell asleep early in the servant's quarters."

"Okay Merlin, I will not say anything to Morgana."

She looks to be in pain when she walks out of the room, but Merlin knows that Gwen only wants to be left alone right now.

Merlin gradually moves to sit at Arthur's side. He needs to put clean sheets on the bed before the effects of the potion wear off, but for now he's just going to sit with his friend. Morgana's now the enemy, and he's going to have to protect both Arthur and Gwen from her no matter what, even if that means having to hurt Morgana to do it.

* * *

_Alright so chapter 10 is done, and I have a feeling I'm going to get some mixed emotions on this one. I really really hope it wasn't overly confusing to understand. I'll probably go back later and edit it more just to make sure it flows well._

_Morgana knows about Arthur's budding feelings for Gwen, and Merlin found out that Morgana is working with Morgause. Arthur and Gwen had a crazy night together that neither can really remember because of Morgana and Morgause's scheming. This night will definitely impact Gwen's future associations with Arthur in later chapters._

_The next chapter will go back to just Arthur's point of view. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope to hear what your thoughts are on everything that happened in this chapter!_


	11. The Bitter Taste of Betrayal

_So here's chapter 11! I want to thank everyone who continues to read and review my story (even when it takes forever for me to update nowadays). Your continued support really motivates me to keep going, and reminds me of the obligation I made to you guys when I first published this story.  
_

_You'll find this is a pretty Arthur centric chapter. There's a lot going on and things are a little chaotic, but I hope it's not too difficult to follow along. I know I probably say this about most of the chapters I write, but this one feels a tad off, so I'm a little nervous about putting it out right now. I'll probably go back and give it another read through later. _

_I apologize in advance for any and all grammatical errors._

* * *

It feels like he's been repeatedly knocked on the head, and the subtle bits of sun seeping through the curtains are burning his eyes. He knows he hadn't had that much to drink last night, yet it seems like he has all the symptoms of too much alcohol consumption. His movements are sluggish and clumsy as he tries to rise from his bed.

"Here drink this"

Arthur startles a bit at Merlin's voice, and slowly attempts to turn his head upwards to meet his silly face, but after multiple failures decides to give up. He tries to inquire about the contents of the foul smelling concoction Merlin is forcing towards his mouth, but the words only come out in incoherent jumbles. What exactly did he drink last night?

"It is perfectly safe Arthur. Gaius makes it for me when I have a few too many ciders. It will help with the pain in your head, and the nausea."

Nausea? He isn't feeling naus… right.

"Well, that is the good thing about having servants; they clean up your messes for you."

The sound of Merlin's somewhat crazed laughter is so loud his head pounds in protest, and he quickly stops any attempts at fighting off the cup in Merlin's outstretched hand. The effects of the substance aren't as immediate as Arthur would have liked, but it has already begun to alleviate some of the discomfort in his head and stomach.

"How do you feel now?"

"Ughh what the bloody hell did you give me to drink at supper? I only remember having two cups of wine, and I can handle that easily."

Arthur drops his legs off the bed, and sits on the edge with his head in his hands. Luckily his tongue no longer feels like mush in his mouth, but the pounding in his head has yet to completely ease. He falls back to the bed in pain, and only succeeds in causing himself more discomfort in the process.

"I gave you the same wine I have been serving you every night since we arrived. It is not my fault you are not able to stomach two measly cups."

Arthur merely groans at Merlin's halfhearted attempt at humor, and rubs soothing circles across his forehead to help calm the slowly decreasing pain.

"Merlin, do try not to yell."

"Right, sorry. The pain should be completely gone in a few minutes. Might actually be best if you keep doing that until it does, and I guess I will just get you your breakfast in the meantime."

"Please stop it Merlin."

"Oh yeah sorry"

"All that thinking cannot be good for your head."

He can hear Merlin quickly shuffle out of his chambers without uttering another word – perhaps he hadn't heard what…

"Maybe next time I will allow you to sleep in your own sick."

Arthur cannot help but grin as the doors softly close. He isn't the most traditional servant, but there really is no better servant than Merlin.

Arthur finds himself swiftly drifting back to sleep, and gladly welcomes the reprieve from his current situation. His mind wanders with thoughts of Guinevere as small memories of his dream from the previous night slowly resurface before he succumbs to slumber.

When his eyes once again open to the bright sunlight coming from the window it is because someone is roughly shaking him awake.

"Arthur, Arthur you lazy clotpole you need to wake up!"

"You cannot speak to me like that Merlin. Remember I can have you flogged if I command it."

Arthur tries to once again shuffle under his quilts, but Merlin rather rudely pulls them off of him.

"MERLIN! Have you completely lost leave of your senses? I am the Prince of Camelot, and you cannot treat me in this manner. I understand I allow you certain privileges, but this is going too far, even for you."

"Arthur you need to get up right now. I already have your chainmail and armor out for you to put on, so now you just have to get ready really quickly because we need to leave the kingdom as soon as possible."

Merlin basically tosses him out of bed, and throws his chainmail over his head. Arthur's completely disoriented, but Merlin doesn't seem to think it important to explain what the bloody hell is going on!

"Merlin"

Merlin ignores him, and proceeds to start fixing his armor while he simply stands immobile at the foot of his bed.

"MERLIN!"

"Not so loud. I told them you were in the gardens on the other side of the castle, but that will only gives us a small amount of time."

Merlin doesn't stop working, but at least now Arthur knows he's listening.

"Who are they, and why are we hiding from them?"

Merlin hurriedly ties Arthur's sword belt around his waist before picking up a satchel on top of the desk, and putting it around his shoulders.

"Arthur we do not have time to discuss this now. When we are safely out of the city gates I will tell you all I can, but until then you must trust me."

Arthur hesitates. He doesn't understand what is going on, but he knows Merlin wouldn't behave like this unless something was seriously wrong.

"Morgana, Guinevere, and my men are they safe?"

"Leon is quietly preparing an escape as we speak, but the real trouble is getting you out undetected. I told him I would get you out of the kingdom, and he promised to make sure Gwen and Morgana are protected."

He wants a more detailed explanation about why an escape needs to be planned in the first place, but holds his tongue. All that matters is that those he is responsible for get away unscathed.

"Do you even know a way out of the city that is not going to be highly guarded?"

Merlin says nothing.

"Well this should be interesting."

"Just put on your boots, get your sword, and take only what you cannot live without."

Surprisingly Arthur finds himself doing exactly what Merlin tells him to do without question. The two of them work fast, and soon they are both ready and waiting by his chamber doors.

"Are we avoiding Cenred and his men?"

Merlin takes a long breath before he cracks one of the doors open, and takes a peek outside.

"We are avoiding everyone Arthur."

Arthur can't help but gasp at the revelation. Everyone?

"Surely Olaf's men are not trying to kill me."

"Arthur, right now you need to be wary of everyone!"

Arthur grimaces in despair, but thankfully Merlin cannot see it.

"Alright the coast is clear."

Arthur follows behind Merlin as he runs to a pillar on the opposite side of the corridor. They continue this pattern of jumping from pillar to pillar, and have fortunately still gone unnoticed. He does not have a very extensive layout of the castle, so he has no idea where exactly Merlin's taking him. He's never been to this part of the palace before, but he trusts that Merlin has some vague idea about where they're going.

They are just about to run towards another pillar when they see Harsack standing guard in front of a tapestry in the direction they're heading in.

"How did he know we would be coming this way? No, no it is not possible! How could she have already seen this?"

"Merlin what are you blabbering on about now? Seen what exactly?"

Arthur's visibly annoyed that Merlin continues to hide important information that he thinks he has a right to know.

He doesn't understand why Merlin's so unnerved by this lone mans presence. All Arthur has to do is defeat Harsack so that they can escape. He slowly unsheathes his sword, and ignores Merlin's pitiful attempt to restrain him. He knows he can easily best Harsack in a fair fight.

"Hm, it seems the witch was right to wonder about this tapestry."

Harsack doesn't seem surprised to see Arthur, simply smirks before lifting his sword towards him.

"You look like you got dressed in a hurry."

"Time constraints prohibited me from changing out of my bedclothes, but take care because it will not hinder me from beating you.

Arthur can admit that he's actually looking forward to this fight.

"I did hope I would be the one who got to kill you."

Arthur grins at Harsack and raises his sword higher.

"And people say that I am arrogant."

When Harsack lunges at him Arthur is prepared, and easily parries to the right. He strikes at Harsack's shoulder, but he too deflects the blow. They continue like this for only a couple more minutes before Arthur hears the sound of heavy boots drawing nearer. He's running out of time, but he can't seem to breach Harsack's defenses enough to actually land a blow.

"Well young Prince you are better with a sword than I previously assumed, yet I doubt even you can take on myself and all those men running to find you."

Arthur takes this moment to catch his breath. He's a little winded, but he does not wish to show too much weakness.

"I guess only time will tell."

Arthur doesn't know how to react when Harsack lowers his sword.

"What are you doing? Raise your sword I will not strike an unarmed man."

Arthur no longer hears the harsh sound of footsteps, yet that does not mean they aren't there somewhere. Harsack sheathes his sword, and Arthur lowers his in confusion. He can sense Merlin's presence behind him, and he's glad to know Merlin's still with him.

"My King hates you Arthur Pendragon, yet strangely enough I cannot help but respect you. It is true I did not think much of you when we first met, but I strongly believe that you learn a lot about a man when you fight him in combat. You young Prince are an honourable man, and I do not believe it fair to outnumber an opponent so drastically, therefore I am going to let you go… for now."

Arthur stares at the man in shock. He wears Cenred's colours and crest, but he behaves with honour. Harsack deserves better than King Cenred as his leader.

"I think it is no secret that I too was not very fond of you when we first met Harsack, but you have proven yourself to be a noble man, and I do not doubt that our paths will cross once again."

"And on that day Arthur Pendragon I will not cease until my final breath."

"I would expect nothing less."

Arthur sheathes his sword. He takes Harsack's forearm as a show of respect, and is only mildly surprised when the man does the same in return.

"Arthur we really need to go. There will be more guards on their way shortly."

"More guards?"

"I handled the others."

Arthur watches Merlin skeptically.

"You handled them how?"

"Is that really important right now?"

Arthur's about to retort, but the words die on his lips at the look of frustration on Merlin's face. He rolls his eyes and follows Merlin towards the tapestry of fruit. Merlin lifts the tapestry, and hidden behind it is a secret passageway which will hopefully lead them out of the castle.

"How did you..."

"Not important."

Arthur scoffs.

"Merlin, do you even know where this is going to take us?"

"Out of the castle which is really all that matters."

Arthur quickly follows Merlin into the passageway when he hears the sounds of heavy boots again.

The tunnel is extremely dark, and it feels like they've been traveling through it for a while now, but fortunately no one seems to be following behind them. Arthur thinks that Harsack may have had something to do with that.

They finally reach a door, and Arthur can tell Merlin's hesitant to open it. They do not know what will be on the other side, and two against even twenty men are not very good odds.

"Just open it Merlin. We cannot wait in here all day, or they will surely discover us."

Merlin inhales a long breath of air before pushing open the door, and then slowly climbing outside. Arthur quickly follows behind, and smiles when he realizes that they are on the outskirts of the city walls. The sun is setting, and they do not have much time until nightfall.

"We need to get as far away from the city as we can before it grows dark. Follow me, and do try to keep up."

Arthur can practically feel Merlin glaring into his back, but he doesn't look back to check. Soon enough they will realize that he's no longer in the city, and send hundreds of men out looking for him. The farther away they are, the safer they'll be. The only problem is he isn't very knowledgeable about the layout of the forests in Elgin, so he's simply running aimlessly into the woods.

They run for so long that Arthur does not think he'll be able to move again after he stops, and he's just thankful that they haven't injured themselves on any falling branches, or ill placed stones. He can hear Merlin's rather loud panting behind him, but he still doesn't feel it safe to stop yet.

It's dark out once Arthur finally believes they are deep enough in the forest that they can stop running, and it is quickly after they do that Arthur decides he can hold his tongue no longer.

"What is going on Merlin?"

Merlin takes a second to catch his breath. They had been running for a while now.

"They want to see you executed for treason."

Arthur stares at him in confusion.

"What?"

Merlin takes a small sip out of the water skin he packed for them, and then passes it to Arthur who accepts it gratefully.

"Cenred convinced Vivian that you are trying to kill her father, and take over his land."

"That is preposterous! What would I want with Elgin when I have Camelot?"

Vivian's more foolish than she looks. How can she even think that he would want Olaf dead? He's an ally to Camelot, and has been for years.

"Cenred told her that your father is dying, and that you poisoned him so that you could take the throne of Camelot for yourself. He said that you came to Elgin to do the same to Olaf, and then seize control of his army."

"No, but she must know that it is not true? Camelot has been allied with Elgin even before I was born."

"It does not matter because she already thinks you are cruel enough to murder your own father. After an act like that what is there to stop you from murdering hers. Cenred is playing off her anger towards you. He is trying to make you out to be some kind of bloodthirsty tyrant who cares for nothing but power, and because she is already angry with you she wants to believe him. Soon she's going to declare war on Camelot, and Cenred is all too willing to help her."

Arthur irritably runs his hands through his blond locks. This plan is much too cunning for Cenred to have concocted. Someone else is definitely behind this, probably Morgause.

"You were right about Morgause Arthur. She does have magic, and she is using her powers to try and murder your father."

Arthur ignores Merlin's look of sympathy as he continues to pace to and fro. Yes many hate his father, but what are Morgause's reasons? Is it simply Uther's stance on magic, or something more personal?

"Merlin, how is it you know all this?"

Merlin looks like he does not wish to speak further on the subject, but if they are to proceed Arthur needs to make sure that he can trust him.

"Merlin…we must be able to trust each other."

Merlin studies him, and Arthur gulps involuntarily. Merlin's stare is so powerful it feels like he's trying to reach his very soul, and it makes Arthur visibly uncomfortable.

"Last night I overheard Morgause discussing how her attempt to kill your father is not working, and so I made it my mission to find out as much as I could about the rest of her plan. After I left your room this morning I stopped by Cenred's chambers – luckily the guards were all incapacitated."

"Why did you say nothing of what you heard the previous night this morning when you first woke me?"

"At the time you were not really capable of holding a conversation."

"It does not matter you should have told me anyway Merlin! Perhaps if I had known I could have done…something."

Arthur falls to the floor in defeat. He has brought war to Camelot's doors, and left her unprotected. Not to mention he abandoned all those back in Elgin to fend for themselves like a coward.

"I am sorry Arthur, you are right I should have told you."

Arthur shakes his head.

"It is in the past now Merlin. Continue with your story."

He can hear Merlin heave a sigh before he continues.

"I heard Morgause telling Cenred that she spoke with Vivian at breakfast, and she convinced Vivian that she should take you into custody. I knew that if they captured you that you would definitely be put to death without a fair trial, so I went to Leon and told him that you wanted him to quietly prepare the knights to leave as quickly as possible. He was definitely not convinced until I told him the severity of the issue. After I did he immediately started shouting a few orders to the men, and then promised me that he would also make sure that Gwen would be safe in his care. Luckily I bumped into her on my way to find Leon so she was with me."

Arthur releases a sigh of relief at the knowledge that Guinevere is in safe hands, but…

"Merlin what of Morgana? You said that you made sure she was also safe."

Arthur's surprised by the cold look that crosses Merlin's face.

"I am sorry Arthur, but I lied to you, just as I lied to Leon. I needed to make sure that no one died trying to protect someone who was not worth the risk."

Arthur quickly jumps from his position on the floor and runs at Merlin with his sword drawn, the tip of his blade now at Merlin's throat ready to strike. His anger is blinding, and it takes all his self-control not to simply run him through. He trusted Merlin, and now to hear that he has betrayed him after everything is overwhelming.

"Tell me why I should not simply run you through where you stand? You let me leave Morgana!"

"I did what I had to to keep the people I care for safe."

There are tears slowly running down Merlin's cheeks, but they do nothing to ease Arthur's burning anger.

"You truly have no heart Merlin, and all this time I thought you cared for her."

Merlin's tears grow stronger, but they still mean nothing to Arthur.

"Do you know what you have done to her? They will torture her, and then when they have no more use for her they will kill her. But why should you care, you are probably in league with Cenred and Morgause. Is this another trap like the bandit attack Merlin?"

"It is Morgana who has betrayed you Arthur, not I. Morgause was inside her chambers last night plotting your death, and the death of your father. Morgana is no friend to the Pendragons, or Camelot."

Arthur's sword pushes a little further into Merlin's throat, and a small trail of blood makes its way down onto his neckerchief.

"You lie"

"She wants you dead Arthur, you and your father. I do not know how, but I am certain that it was Morgana who told Morgause about your trip to Elgin. You must believe me Arthur. I heard Morgause call Morgana her sister."

Arthur's demeanor falters for a moment at Merlin's words, and his sword arm lowers a little. That can't be true?

"Have I not always been loyal to you Arthur?"

Yes Merlin has always been trustworthy, but Morgana is like a sister to him.

"I have known Morgana since I was just a boy; she would not betray me."

He's sure Morgana loves him. They have far too much history together for her to willingly hurt him.

"I know it is hard to accept Arthur, it was not easy for me either. If I had not heard her for myself I would be just as unwilling to believe as you are. But think of Morgana as of late, did you really not find her actions at the feast two nights passed somewhat strange?"

Arthur does not want to believe Merlin, but he can no longer deny the look that passed between Morgause and Morgana. The way Morgana has withdrawn from he and his father; her increasing secretiveness towards even Gwen, and her constant disappearances during their stay in Elgin. It can only mean one thing.

His sword drops to the floor forgotten, and he has to bite back his cry of anguish. He turns away from Merlin unable to look at him after the things he's said and done to him. The feeling of Morgana's betrayal cuts deep. He falls hard to the Earth, and uses his hands to shield his tears as he quietly weeps in memory of his sister.

* * *

_Alright so that's the end of chapter 11, and I do hope you guys found it somewhat enjoyable!_

_Arthur's pretty much got the whole world on his shoulders at the moment and really has no idea what to do next. Morgana's alliance with Cenred and Morgause is public knowledge now, and Vivian's anger has put her on their side as well. My Merlin is going to be a bit more honest than the one on the show, so keep that in mind as the story progresses. _

_Things will probably be a bit calmer in the next chapter because of how Arthur's dealing with everything that's happening. There will be some Arthur/Gwen interaction in the next chapter, but it's not likely to be all that light. Their romance is definitely going to be a slow burn, and I hope you guys can bear with me on that._

_As usual thank you for reading, and I hope to hear your thoughts on how you think things are progressing:D_


	12. Walking into the Lion's Den

**I just want to say a quick thank you to all the reviewers who I'm not able to personally thank for reviewing! You guys are amazing, and I really appreciate your feedback.**

* * *

"Here Arthur, you have not eaten anything since morning, and there is no point starving yourself. Right now you need to maintain your strength."

Arthur keeps his eyes locked on the ground, and ignores the sound of Merlin's sigh. How can he think of food when Camelot is at the cusp of war, and it was his stupidity that brought her there? He should have known that something was wrong with Morgana. He should have tried to reach her before Morgause was able to manipulate her.

"I am not hungry Merlin."

Arthur's almost certain that Merlin knows he's lying, but he refuses to indulge himself with food when he does not deserve it.

"Arthur…"

Arthur quickly rises from his position on the floor, and turns to Merlin with his fists clenched tightly at his side.

"What Merlin? What does it matter if I eat or not?"

Even draped in the darkness of night Arthur is able to see Merlin easily return his glare.

"What Morgana has become is not your fault. She chose her path Arthur, just as you must now choose yours."

Arthur moves a little away from Merlin.

Merlin just doesn't understand. Arthur should have realized Morgana needed him; should have seen that she was lonely. He's practically her brother!

"Do not speak of what you do not understand Merlin. Morgana was my responsibility, and I failed her. I failed my father, and I have failed my people."

Arthur's slumps his shoulders, and sadly stares up at the bright stars littering the sky.

"I have never known you to be such a coward Arthur!"

Arthur lifts his eyes towards Merlin's darkened face, and watches him in shock. He is not a coward! He simply knows when he has lost.

"You cannot blame yourself for what happened to Morgana, and you were not the one who made your father ill. Though, if you do not listen you may yet be responsible for failing your people. You cannot give up on yourself Arthur. Right now you have too many people depending on you. You are Arthur Pendragon! The bravest man I have ever met."

Arthur looks away from Merlin and sighs. He's not sure whether Merlin's optimism is warranted, but Arthur really wants to believe he's right. His people are looking to him to keep them safe, and he must do everything in his power to make sure they don't have to suffer from Cenred's tyranny. He has not given up on Morgana, but now he must think of Camelot.

"It sounds as if you have some sort of plan brewing Merlin?"

Arthur looks at Merlin expectantly. Surely there is nothing that can be done now? Cenred has his army as well as Olaf's at his beck and call, and most of them will definitely be watching the border to make sure he doesn't make it safely to Camelot.

"Well, it is quite obvious if you ask me. We need to go somewhere Cenred would never expect to find you until we can come up with our next plan of action."

Merlin looks at him with what appears to be a triumphant smile, and Arthur has to fight the very strong urge to strike him. What a foolish idea!

"You really are a complete idiot Merlin!"

Arthur slowly rubs his hands over his face in frustration. He knew it! There is nothing that can be done. Merlin tried to give him hope, but the sad truth is that Camelot will fall, and he and his father will die.

"No Arthur, you simply do not listen!"

Arthur moves closer to Merlin, and jabs him quite harshly in the shoulder with his finger.

"Do not forget who I am, and who you are. I am Prince Arthur, and you are just a servant! You do not speak to me as if you and I are equals, or…"

"And right now you are a Prince without a kingdom who desperately needs help, so maybe if you actually closed your mouth and listened to me for a moment you would realize that my plan may not be as foolish as you believe it!"

Arthur immediately drops his finger from Merlin's shoulder, and takes a cautious step back from him. Merlin has raised his voice in the past, but never with such authority. Arthur looks to the ground in thought. Merlin has only ever been there for him, and he knows he was wrong to dismiss him so quickly. Servant or not Merlin is only trying to help, and what exactly has he come up with as a possible plan of action besides defeat.

"I am sorry for raising my voice Arthur. I am just a servant, and I should not have forgotten my place…"

"You are right."

Arthur raises his head and clasps his hand on Merlin's shoulder. He can barely make out Merlin's face in the darkness, but Arthur's positive he has his full attention.

"You are only trying to help… You have only ever tried to help me, and I should not have spoken to you the way I did. I am… afraid Merlin."

Arthur lowers his eyes back to the ground, and drops his arm to his side.

"I fear that my actions have not only destroyed Camelot, but all her allies as well... That my legacy will be as the man who helped King Cenred take over the five kingdoms, and I simply cannot bear that Merlin."

Arthur raises his eyes when he feels Merlin's hand lightly squeeze his shoulder, and he's sure he saw a twinkle in Merlin's eyes when they were hit by the light of the moon.

"We will defeat Cenred Arthur. No matter what we will make sure he does not win."

"How?"

Arthur watches Merlin desperately. The idea of admitting defeat to Cenred makes his blood boil, yet he does not know what can be done to stop the inevitable.

"Like I said before Arthur. We need to go somewhere Cenred would never think to find you. Someplace that Camelot does not call friend."

"You wish for me to seek shelter amongst my enemies?"

Arthur can't help the small bit of animosity that seeps into his voice when he poses the question. Asking any of Camelot's enemies for help will surely lead to nothing good. Either he will be captured and ransomed to Cenred, or killed on the spot.

"I know it sounds strange, but just listen to me Arthur!"

"Alright"

Merlin does not speak for a while, and Arthur wonders why he's hesitating.

"Right, so…"

"What is it Merlin?"

"Nothing"

Merlin shakes his head as if to rid himself of his current thoughts, and Arthur rolls his eyes at the action. What in the world is wrong with Merlin now?

"You are obviously lying Merlin, anyone can see that."

Merlin brings his eyes back to Arthur, and sighs in defeat.

"I was just a little surprised that you listened to what I said without complaint. Usually you do your damndest to fight me at every turn."

Merlin grins at him, and Arthur can't help but return the gesture. Though, he swiftly nudges Merlin's hand from his shoulder when he begins to feel like they're having a sort of bonding moment.

"Yes, so... you were about to tell me your plan."

"Oh yes, right."

Merlin quickly rubs his hands together, while Arthur busies himself with kicking the grass with his boots.

"Cenred is expecting you to go to an allying kingdom, and ask them for aid to defeat him. If you do, I am sure he has an army ready to strike you down. What Cenred would not expect is for you to seek help from one of Camelot's known enemies."

"None of them would help me."

Arthur can make out what appears to be a smirk on Merlin's lips, and a chill goes down his spine. He's certain he will not like whatever Merlin's about to say.

"You are going to make them an offer that no King can ever refuse - land."

"Merlin I cannot just…"

"If you give them nothing, you are bound to lose everything. If we go about this properly we may even convince them to ally themselves with Camelot."

"I doubt any one of them would help Camelot, but you are right; we have no other option at the moment. What kingdom did you have in mind?"

Merlin moves to gather what little belongings they have - like Arthur's discarded bedclothes, and Arthur observes him curiously.

"Which one is closest?"

Fortunately not Odin's territory, or else Arthur knows he'd be marching to his death.

"I believe the closest kingdom is Caerleon."

"Do you think they might be willing to help Camelot?"

Arthur is not really certain what Caelon will do if he asks the man for help. His father was once allied with Camelot, so perhaps he will offer aid?

"His father and mine were once allies, but he made it very clear he was not his father's son when he broke all ties to Camelot. So really I am not certain what will happen if we go there. He may…"

Arthur's voice trails off when he hears the sound of boots not too far away. He quickly puts his finger to his lips to warn Merlin, but from the way Merlin looks off into the distance it's clear that he heard the noise as well.

"We must move. It is sure to be Olaf and Cenred's men approaching."

Arthur begins to back away, but Merlin holds his ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Merlin? Move!"

Arthur continues to slowly back away, but Merlin actually starts to advance towards the noise. Has he lost leave of his senses?

"Merlin!"

"Not yet Arthur!"

Arthur wishes to run, yet knows he will not leave Merlin to Cenred, so he remains just a few paces behind Merlin.

"This is madness."

The tension is Merlin's shoulders visibly disappears, and he even walks with more confidence towards the sounds. What is Merlin playing at?

Just when Arthur is about to pull Merlin back by his blue neckerchief he can see the curly head of someone who looks startlingly familiar to Leon, but he's not completely certain.

"Sir Leon?"

The man in question hastily raises his head in Arthur's direction before giving a sloppy bow in response. Arthur will not comment on the bow, for in light of the current situation it really does not matter.

"Sire, I am glad to see you in good health. I worried Merlin may not have been able to get you to safety."

Arthur briefly glances at Merlin before swiftly rushing passed him to grasp Leon's forearm. If it were not for Leon being able to rally the men as quickly as he did many lives would have been lost this day.

"And I am relieved to see that you and the rest of the men were able to escape from the castle. Were there any loses?"

Arthur tries to look at all the men's faces, but in the moonlight he can't really glimpse much. All he can see are faceless men, and a small figure moving towards Merlin. Arthur's sure it's Guinevere, and the muscles in his body instinctively relax knowing she's safe.

"None Sire. Merlin was able to warn me about the situation with just enough time to prep the men for a quick getaway. We dressed as commoners, and then broke up into groups after agreeing to meet in the forest on the west side of the castle walls. I am just thankful that Merlin's directions were so thorough. Otherwise we would not have known where to meet you."

"Directions? Leon you must have been mistaken. Merlin could not have possibly…"

"I did"

Arthur's head snaps to his manservant, and he ignores the unnerving sight of Guinevere standing so close to Merlin's side.

"How could you have possibly left directions when I was the one that lead us here?"

Merlin simply shrugs in response, and Arthur seethes with anger when he sees Guinevere begin to gently wrap her arm in Merlin's.

"I left a trail. I told Leon where to go in the forest, and then to follow the trail of red ribbons on the trees. How else were they supposed to find us?"

Arthur looks at Merlin in utter confusion. How exactly was he able to leave ribbons on trees when they were running aimlessly into the forest?

"That is not possible. I never saw you tie any ribbons onto any trees. You could not have possibly had the opportunity to leave a trail."

"Perhaps you just did not notice what I was doing because you were running in front of me Sire."

Arthur clenches and unclenches his fists as he watches Guinevere lift her head from Merlin's shoulder, and then rise up on her toes to whisper something in his ear. Arthur tries to ignore the sight of Merlin soothingly rubbing Guinevere's back in response, but the action pushes him closer and closer towards the two.

Guinevere moves behind Merlin when Arthur reaches them, and his muscles immediately loosen at what he assumes is her fear of him. Had he truly scared her this much the last time they spoke?

"Relax Arthur. It does not matter how they got here, just that they are here."

Arthur keeps his eyes locked on Guinevere, but she's doing everything in her power not to let him intimidate her into meeting his eyes.

"Though, I think it is about time we made our way to Caerleon, right Sire?"

"Caerleon? Sire why in the world would we go there? Surely we should travel south to Nemeth. They are Camelot's allies, and would give us all the aid they can."

Arthur forces his eyes away from Guinevere, and behind him to Leon.

"Yes Nemeth is an ally to Camelot, but Cenred will be watching the border to all of Camelot's allying kingdoms. He will not be expecting me to seek help from a known enemy to Camelot. Or at least that is what I have been advised is the best course of action."

Arthur briefly glances at Merlin, and when he turns back to Leon he too is in the process of turning his head away from Merlin with a hesitation that Arthur cannot help but reciprocate.

"Sire, I do not mean to speak out of turn, but I do not think this is a good idea. We cannot trust King Caelon not to kill you. It is too dangerous to put such faith..."

"Have you anything better to suggest Sir Leon!"

Arthur instantly regrets his outburst. It's just that he already knows Leon's right. This plan that he's allowed Merlin to convince him has any chance of working is completely mad. The odds are that as soon as he meets with Caelon he will be sentenced to his death.

"I am sorry Leon. I should not have raised my voice to you in such a way. I realize that going to Caerleon is dangerous, but it is the only option I have. I must do whatever I can to protect Camelot, and all the people that call her their home. If you do not wish to follow me I will think no less of you."

Arthur clasps Leon on his shoulder, and nods to the men standing quite still behind him. He will not force his men to follow him into such a dangerous situation beyond their will.

"I will follow you wherever you go Prince Arthur."

Leon swiftly kneels onto the floor before Arthur with his head bowed, and Arthur squints into the darkness behind Leon to see all of his men quickly following suit. Arthur swallows down the urge to cry at the loyalty of his men. He will do whatever he needs to to ensure that they do not die in Caerleon.

"Then we march west to Caerleon as quickly as our legs can carry us."

The men quickly rise to their feet and begin marching west. Arthur stays where he is, and Leon stays with him.

"Guinevere"

She stays behind Merlin as they make there way closer to Arthur, and refuses to lift her eyes from the ground.

"Yes My Lord"

Arthur takes a large inhale of air, and runs his hands over his trousers to wipe off the sweat now covering them.

"I will not force you to accompany me any further. Where we are going is dangerous, and it is quite possibly that you may be hurt. If you would agree I will have one of the knights take you as close to Camelot's border as they can. I doubt Cenred is looking for you, so you are much more likely to garner safe passage into the kingdom."

Arthur tries not to pay any mind to Merlin's hand on Guinevere's shoulder, and simply studies Guinevere in the darkness.

"If I am recognized by the border and Cenred is able to capture me, I know where you are. So no, I will stay with you and Merlin."

Guinevere briefly locks eyes with Arthur, but does not hold his stare for long.

"Alright, we must go now!"

Arthur swiftly walks away from Merlin and Guinevere with Leon close at his heels. He cannot stand to watch the two of them together a moment longer. Arthur knows that Merlin and Guinevere are only friends, but knowing that he cannot behave like that with her makes him so jealous that he can't think straight.

**-o-**

Arthur allows Caelon's men to drag him towards the castle without any resistance. Merlin's right, the only way this plan has any chance of working is if Caelon doesn't view them as a threat. Though, the men forcefully pushing and dragging him are making this course of action much more difficult than it needs to be.

Once he's finally escorted into Caerleon's throne room the guards immediately force him to his knees. When Arthur looks back up he sees an older man of average height with a graying beard and black hair stood before him, this must be King Caelon. On the throne beside where Caelon stands, a woman sits stoically with her eyes observing Arthur intently – most likely Caelon's Queen.

There are men with raised swords surrounding the entire room, so if this plan doesn't work Arthur's certain there will be no chance of escape.

"I presume you are the infamous Arthur Pendragon, future King of Camelot."

Arthur keeps his eyes locked on Caelon, and ignores his mocking smirk. He must appear humble even if it means ignoring his pride just this once. A desperate man in need cannot be proud. His life is not the only one at risk right now.

"Yes Sire."

The smirk on Caelon's face does not fade, but the scorn behind it has dimmed a fraction. Arthur takes this as a good sign.

"Why do you readily walk into Caerleon knowing that our two kingdoms are not allies with so few men? What is it you seek from me Arthur Pendragon that you have so willingly risked your life, and the life of your men…"

"And his woman."

Arthur tenses for a moment at the implication of the Queen's words before forcing his body to relax. Guinevere is not his, and she will certainly see to it that she never is.

"Yes Annis you are right, and your woman to achieve?"

Arthur swallows quite noticeably, and briefly looks to the floor before bringing his eyes back up to stare at Caelon. It's now or never.

"Your highness we have come to ask for your aid against Cenred."

Caelon raises his eyebrow to him, and Arthur ignores the urge to rub his sweaty palms over his trousers. This idea was mad! He doesn't even know how Merlin was able to convince him that this plan had any hope of working.

"Why do you ask me when you have Olaf's kingdom not too far from here? Surely as one of your allies he would not hesitate to help you?"

Arthur inhales sharply, and finally notices that he actually has Caelon's curiosity peaked. Perhaps if he can relay the severity of the situation to Caelon he will see why it's so imperative that he help defeat Cenred?

"Cenred has already taken control of Olaf's army. Elgin has sided with Cenred."

"Why would Olaf side with Cenred against Uther? Surely Olaf and Uther's friendship would take precedence over Olaf's alliance with Cenred?"

Caelon beckons one of his servants to bring him a cup of ale as he sits in his throne, and Arthur unconsciously runs his tongue across his dry lips. He has not had anything to eat or drink since yesterday when he needed to flee from Elgin. Caelon does not seem to notice Arthur's actions, but Queen Annis certainly has, yet she does nothing but smirk at him in response.

"Cenred has seen to it that Olaf is too ill to maintain control of his kingdom. So now his daughter Vivian has taken temporary control, and Cenred has convinced her that I cannot be trusted."

As soon as the words leave Arthur's lips he wishes he can retract them. He should not have said that Vivian's vendetta was specifically towards him, and not Camelot as a whole.

Arthur watches Caelon take a very long drink from his goblet, and prays to the Gods that the King has not realized Arthur's mistake.

"Why is it Arthur Pendragon, that Princess Vivian was only made to despise you?"

Arthur brings his eyes from Caelon, who's now asking for another cup of ale, to his wife. She's giving Arthur a look that tells him she is not one to be trifled with, and he immediately knows that he must tread with caution.

"Vivian and I used to have a relationship of sorts, but I ended things with her for good the night before I discovered I was to stand trial for attempting to murder King Olaf."

Queen Annis studies Arthur in the dim light of the room, but her expression gives no indication on the workings of her mind. He has no idea what she thinks of him, and Caelon seems to have given her complete control of the situation.

"Did you attempt to murder King Olaf?"

"Of course not!"

Arthur rises a little from his crouched position on the floor, but when Annis raises her eyebrow to him, and a few of the guards slowly walk towards him, he immediately lowers himself back to the floor.

"No, I did not try to murder King Olaf. I would not harm one of my allies, or one of my father's friends."

Queen Annis leans forward in her throne, and Arthur remains stoic before her.

"What of your enemies? Would you kill them simply because they do not share their name on a joint piece of parchment with Camelot, even if they did nothing to you? Should my husband and I just put a sword to your throat since you are not one of our allies?"

"I…"

"They were not questions I wanted you to answer young Pendragon, simply ones for you to think on."

Annis rises from her throne, and walks until she is directly in front of Arthur. He does his best to keep his face impassive.

"My question to you Arthur Pendragon is why my husband and I should risk our kingdom and our men to help you?"

Arthur makes sure to maintain eye contact with Annis before the words even leave his mouth. He has the many pieces of land he's willing to give up on the tip of his tongue, but he swallows down the words.

"Cenred has taken Elgin, and is going to move in on Camelot, but once he takes the kingdom he will not be satisfied. He will then look for other kingdoms to conquer until he has control of every patch of dirt he can reach. I realize that our kingdoms have no treaty confirming us as allies, but in this matter I sincerely believe that we have common ground."

Arthur lowers his eyes to the floor contemplating whether or not he should completely expose himself and his situation to his enemies. He knows that this is his last chance to save his kingdom, but still…

Arthur sighs and lifts his head back to stare at Queen Annis. He is tired, and weary after all he has suffered. He feels much older than he once was, and knows that Annis is looking for a reason not to trust him, so he must not give her one.

"Truthfully your highness I ask for your aid because I do not want my kingdom to fall to a tyrant like Cenred. I know that I look foolish and weak speaking to you on my knees, but I do not care. I love Camelot, and I would give up my last shred of dignity if it meant that my people would not have to suffer from Cenred's cruelty."

Arthur knows he must look like a sorry excuse for a ruler to his men, but he cannot afford to care right now. Sacrifices must be made for Camelot's continued survival.

"I come to you as a fellow sovereign simply trying to save his people, and I beseech you to please show mercy for one of your enemies. You are my last hope."

Annis studies Arthur for a little longer before walking around him towards where his men and Guinevere are kneeling behind him.

Arthur glances up to the thrones before him once more, and makes eye contact with King Caelon. The man is simply watching with a face as expressionless as his Queen.

Arthur quickly turns to see what Annis is doing behind him. From what he witnesses she seems to just be inspecting the knights, but then she suddenly stops in front of Guinevere.

"Why do you travel with the Prince?"

Guinevere keeps her eyes to the ground, and is only able to open her mouth before Annis speaks again.

"You are a servant. Is your sole purpose on this journey to warm the Prince's bed?"

Arthur cringes at the look of disgust now covering Guinevere's face. She did not have to look so ill at the concept of spending the night in his bed.

"I see, so you do not travel with him to provide him with pleasure. So why are you here? What is it your Prince is truly planning? Does he mean to trick my husband into starting a war with Cenred in the hopes that we will kill each other, and leave Caerleon open for Camelot to conquer?"

"Your highness Guinevere is simply a handmaiden. She is an innocent in all of this. She knows nothing."

Arthur's jaw loosens in surprise when Guinevere briefly raises her head to glare at him, but he does not know what he could have possibly said to vex her so.

"Well it would seem that this handmaiden is not as fragile as she initially appears!"

Arthur is forced to bite his cheek to hold back his scowl when Queen Annis gives Guinevere a large smile, and laughs along with her men.

"Tell me girl. How do you see Arthur Pendragon? And take care, I do not pardon liars."

Guinevere raises her eyes to Annis, and then back down to the ground as she contemplates her response. As long as Guinevere gives him a favourable review, this insane plan that Merlin came up with might actually work!

A few minutes pass while Guinevere continues to ponder her words, and Arthur can't help but grow more and more anxious at her silence. Why does she hesitate to respond? Surely it doesn't take this long to tell Annis that she thinks he is a fine man?

"Well handmaiden? Can you not speak?"

Guinevere raises her head to Annis, and squares her shoulders once she meets the Queen's eyes. She looks quite regal, even while crouched before Annis, and Arthur's immediately reminded of the way she stood up to him only a few days prior.

"Prince Arthur is not a perfect man, but I do not doubt his love for Camelot, or his people. He is an honourable man with a good heart, and he was not lying to you when he spoke of Cenred's treachery."

Annis studies Guinevere quietly for a long while, and it's obvious that her stare is beginning to make Guinevere feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Grahm"

A tall muscular man steps from the crowd of men positioned around the room, and quickly walks to Annis's side.

"Your majesty?"

Annis turns to Grahm, and it does not escape Arthur's attention that the guard's hand rests quite tightly around the hilt of his sword.

This had been his last hope and he had failed. Caelon and his wife were going to have he and all in his company executed. With his death Cenred would surely win.

"See to it that there are enough rooms prepared for our guests."

"Of course Queen Annis."

Grahm gives Annis a small bow before scurrying out of the room, and Arthur can't believe it! They're not going to kill them!

"Now come Prince Arthur. Off your knees before you hurt yourself, and…"

Arthur turns to stare at Guinevere, Merlin, and the rest of his men when Annis does. They are now slowly rising from the floor, and Leon gives him a swift nod before following behind Caelon's guards.

"…let us all speak more on the matter with good food and mead in our stomachs."

Arthur slowly rises to his knees, and nods at Annis when she winks at him before walking back to her husband.

Caelon starts shouting orders as servants rush to do as he commands, and Arthur watches it all in awe.

"So…I guess all hope is not lost."

Arthur startles at the sound of Merlin's voice, and turn to him with a crooked grin on his face, and a brief glance at Guinevere before looking back to Caelon and Annis.

"So it would seem Merlin."

Thanks to Merlin and Guinevere they now have a chance to put an end to Cenred, and free Olaf and his father from Morgause's evil. Maybe they'll even be able to save Morgana from herself.

Only time will tell.

* * *

_Alright so this chapter took me a really long time to finish! Hopefully you guys didn't think it was too bad. There wasn't much Arthur/Guinevere interaction in this chapter, but there will be some in the next one. I don't want to give you guys an approximation for the next update, but I'm hoping to get it out by April.  
_

_Thank you to everyone for reading, and all those who continue to review this story:) All your motivation really does push me to keep going even when I'm suffering from major writers block, so again thank you so much!_


End file.
